Survival 101 with Vivian Bell
by silverspacechameleon
Summary: Vivian Bell thought her biggest disappointment among her repertoire of disappointments was that she didn't get to live the life she wanted...that was until the virus that resulted in the dead rising hit. Stuck with a dog and alone she finds herself struggling and coping in a dead world where no hope shined, until she was found by a man whielding a cross bow. DarylXOC fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Ramblings of a Hungry Mind

Perfect.

That wasn't sarcastic by the way, I am genuinely ecstatic. Like to the point where my eyes lit up like a freaking Christmas tree—speaking of, I wonder what the date is— It's sad that its gotten so bad to the point that a box filled with tuna tins is the highlight of my day.

But hey, beggar's can't be choosers right? Neither can scavengers apparently.

I thank my lucky stars that I found an entire box and not just one can, it would actually end up having a wrestle with Luna over it. That bitch has a mean, claws-to-the- face fetish.

I am being literal.

The repetitive thud of a hard surface against a set of filing cabinets grabbed my attention. I shot a glare at the eager Labrador that stood beside my crouching form, her tongue dangling and heavy breathy pants leaving her wide open jaw.

"Keep it down...bitch." Luna raised her soulful eyes to me in a way that made me immediately remorseful.

I told you I was being literal, Luna is my canine companion.

I suppose I should be a little easier on the dog, some bodily reactions are unstoppable. I was a little curious to why my stomach wasn't growling in a way that seemed to mock Luna for her lack of a growl. I suppose it's gotten to the point where my organs had given up on expecting a proper maintenance from me.

Taking a cautious glance over my shoulder for any sign of the undead, I brought my back pack past my side and situated it between my legs. Quickly I began shoving the cans into the sack, being thorough not to leave any behind.

It would be nice to leave something behind for another lone survivor to find, but screw them, I need sustenance.

Warning: In the occurrence of a Zombie Apocalypse you will most likely become a selfish, heartless bitch.

Unless you are mother Theresa, then you can do no wrong.

But then again, I was heartless way before the world went to shit—according to my mother that is.

Ah dear mother. She was constantly in my thoughts. Which is funny because I tried so hard not to let her plague my daily habits, though some might say—who am I kidding? All say I gained my "commendable" qualities from her.

She was poised, graceful, and polite when needed be—to your face that is. But I've seen the ugliness inside her too many times to state an exact number.

I used to think my biggest fear in life was to grow up to be like my mother but now... seeing those ugly, disgusting, moth ridden, eyeball less creatures walking about in their lazy lifeless strut—turning into them has become my biggest fear.

It's too easy to picture myself as one of them- it doesn't take that much of an effort. One jump from a high roof to a huddle of Walkers. A little Walker crowd surfing that will most definitely result with a limbless ole me.

Pushing the mental gif image, I shrugged on the strap of the bag and stood up. Luna twisted her long body around to follow me out of the kitchen of the appliance store and back the way we entered.

The space was silent and crowded with knocked over office chairs, a few shelves and empty cardboard boxes—courtesy of yours truly. I glanced around the area, deciding that I've pretty much milked everything I could out of the office space, I turned away.

We made our way out the back exit and onto the lone streets of the small abandoned town we had found. It's been a week since we discovered the town on the outskirts of Georgia. We rifled through each corner store, empty house and pharmacy we could find.

I forgot to mention the pet stores. Luna likes her doggy treats.

Speaking of, I can hear her claws clicking against the tiles. That reminds me, I need to pick up one of those claws trimming whatcha-ma-call it apparatus.

I bet a proper dog lover would know what it's called. I never really had much of an opinion about animals; my adoration for pets is pretty recent. I avoided animals like the plague before the world went to hell.

Luna abruptly froze beside me, ears perking up and a snarl curled up at her mouth. I looked ahead to find a Walker lugging in my direction. I tense up, it's instinctual with me and I wonder if the feeling would ever pass. Considering it my billionth time facing one, the reaction isn't as intense as it was the first time, when I was with people.

"_Can you believe what they are saying?"_

"_About what?" _

"_The dead walking, biting people. It's crazy Vivian."_ I had trouble empathizing with the apprehension written across Cecilia's pretty, oval face. All I could think about was how much I hated it when she used my full name, she sounded like my mother.

I think that was the whole point in her using my entire name, she was a closet dominatrix. Loved being in control or using sentences and phrases that made her feel like she was in control, though the worst part is I allowed it. I was submissive, physically—mentally I was repertoire of sarcasm, angst, envy and repulsion.

Repulsed by most things that didn't meet my standards of cleanliness, which was pretty much, everything.

Now it's just the occasional dose of sarcasm.

It took me a month of surviving in a dead infested area to admit to myself that I do in fact have a problem—I was saved by an entire winter of rehabilitation.

Luna and I made our way up our usual hill through the forest. My feet ached from all the walking I had done that day; it was more than the usual trek through the empty lands. But the pain dulled slightly when our shelter fell into my eye level.

It was a steel tower, resembling a life guards post but a little wider, enough room to stretch my legs and sleep. I never understood the purpose of it in the middle of the forest, maybe it was god send but it was the best form of shelter I had found all year.

At least, I think it's been a year.

When I first found the tower I was ecstatic, mainly because I hadn't noticed until I bumped face first into it. I cringed from the recollection of having to self adjust my dislocated nose that suffered from the impact of bone to steel.

Thank god the walker that witnessed my fall hadn't laughed, though my blushing reaction filled me with a delusion of having shared a moment with the undead...before I staked him in the head of course.

Luna stood beside me in front of the tower, I glanced down at her, and she stared back expectantly with her tongue dangling. My attention fell to the several straps that hugged her wide form; the metal clasps glinted in the setting sun light. The straps had a few modifications done over the year. Leather add-ons for a knife and a pocket to store smaller items, aspirin, Tic-Tacs—if I was fortunate to find any— light items that didn't cause much of a burden on the mutt.

My fingers reached for a rope that hung by the side of the towers. I grabbed it, looped it through two strong clasps located at the length of her spine and gave it a swift tug, to test its strength.

Satisfied I adjusted the slipping back-pack on my shoulders and began to climb the steel ladder of the towers. Once I reached the top, I grabbed the other end of the rope curved around the metal railing of the tower and pulled. I was tired and sweat beads ran down my tan, lean arms, mixing with the dirt and grime.

Luna silently allowed herself to be hoisted into the air and to the leveled surface of the tower. She was accustomed to the routine by now and when I pushed at her chest her like a child on a swing. She swung back and then came flying forward, I relaxed my hold on the rope and she jumped of her own accord on to the hard surface.

Her claws clicked against the metal, her coat trembling from the landing. I smiled and released her of the rope as settled down. My rear met the cool plane; I leaned back into the metal bars. They were uncomfortable in the beginning but now, I've gotten pretty used to their jabbing against my shoulder blades.

The lab did a few quick strides in a circular motion before reclining beside me. I watched her get comfortable, resting the base of her jaw on my lap, curling her damp slightly muddied tail around my knee. My hand instinctually fell to her head, patting gently as I allowed myself a moment of peace by closing my eyes.

It was strange, me cuddling up to an animal...a dog for crying out loud. I laughed at the thought of my mother's furious expression if she witnessed this sentimental moment. Too bad she is dead; I would actually find pleasure in her disdain. A disdain for me that I worked to the bone to make sure she never revealed to me.

I have the usual complex most women my age had dealt with their whole lives, pleasing a parent. If a passing person—the none dead that is—saw me, surviving on my own, in the company of a dog no less. Would dub me a nature lover? Because nothing says you belong outdoors when you are covered in mud, your hair is slick with sweat and the jeans you wore were discolored and shredded at the knees.

Trust me when I say, I am not outdoorsy. If you came up to me a year ago and ask me to join you in a hike, I would politely recommend my friend Cecilia to you.

_Although mentally I would have maimed, impaled and burned you at least a dozen times for even suggesting something so tedious. _

The pain in my ass since our families first met on that fateful day I had my first ballet class.

Fateful for two reasons.

One being that was one decision my mom had ever regretted in her entire life—of course she didn't realize this till I was eighteen.

Two, it was when I discovered my passion in life, dance.


	2. Chapter 2: Wings of An Angel Right?

There is never any consistency in daily routines anymore.

All of that went to hell after the disaster began, each day was different. Some days I would open my eyes wishing everything was a dream, other days I would stare into space wondering if this is a dream and the million dollar questioned echoed in my mind.

Would my reality be any better?

Is it sick to say that I somehow prefer my life to what is now than how it was before? It's no secret that I was unhappy being a law student, there was no passion in my life—and certainly not my relationships either. Brandon didn't waste any time in finding passion in other places though like between Cecilia's legs. They thought they were being so sneaky, is it weird that I didn't care the slightest?

Tom Hanks pretty much proved that loneliness was the biggest concern when it came to being a lone survivor, the lack of a person to talk to results in madness. I feel perfectly sane, I haven't attempted to strike a conversation with a volley ball recently, though I'll admit... certain looks Luna gives me makes me wonder if she can actually understand me.

But then she wanders off and humps a tree. Classy.

Luna is more troubled with the loneliness than I am and here I thought I was dazzling her with my wit.

Back to my initial point, consistency. I was talking about the lack of it as the days passed. Every day is different; most days were bland and dull though my heart raced and the prickling sensation of being watched never left. The worst thing you would possibly do when surviving alone is let your guard down, even if it was for a single millisecond of a moment.

My usual stealth wasn't working very well for me that day, if I didn't fight back hard enough I was going to get my ass handed back to me—it's scary how literal that sentence could be.

Armed with my inner ramblings, I held on to hilt of my blade tightly before plunging it directly into the walker's skull. Black blood spurted out from the impact and spattered across my face—great a facial mask that should clear up those pores.

The day began with such promise too, Luna had spotted a squirrel but unfortunately she wasn't the only thing that noticed it. I was so preoccupied with the damn squirrel to calm my raging stomach that I hadn't heard the Walkers creep up on me, until I had killed the damn animal.

I knew I should have just sucked it up and eaten that damn can of Tuna.

I really wanted that damn squirrel though, I was so sick of fish and mama always warned me about too much canned foods will lead to an allergic reaction of some kind, because I am so delicate.

Wonder what she'd say now, I was curious. I hadn't heard her in my head in a while.

More zombies were attracted to the smell of the squirrel blood; either that or I had made the mistake of grunting or squealing. It didn't matter now, all I knew is that I was trapped.

My heart pounded in my ears, my grip tightened and they approached. Stretching through dirt embedded fingers nails at me, clawing at the air with those lifeless eyes and decaying faces. I felt nauseous and Luna's tail wagging against my leg distracted me from the urge to puke my guts out...do zombies like tuna?

I kept my elbows bent and clenched fists close to my body, I counted mentally. I had counted up to five until the edges around my vision blackened; I took a step back to place some distance between me and the walkers. I could have been the extortion on my exhausted body, or the lack of a proper meal—no wait it's a combination of them that's causing my dizziness.

Fuck, of all the fucking things that could do wrong, malnutrition hits me?

If there is a God out there, he is rooting for the zombies.

Luna was anxious and furious; I could feel the rage and fear seeping through her. I bet she was all riled up with a ridge of fur standing on end along her spine, looking menacing.

"Steady." I managed to breathe out. Timing was everything at this point, with my obvious compromised state I couldn't just attack half cocked. They snapped their jaws at me; one of them didn't even have a jaw, their deep groans only made Luna angrier.

Calming my breathing I focused. My stomach was still clenching painfully but the dizziness dulled so I took my chance.

"Now." Luna lashed out; aiming razor teeth first on to a walker's leg, chomping down before ripping it clean off. The walker fell like a tree for a lumberjack, I jammed down on is skull with the heel of my boot, the head crushed under my weight like a grapefruit. A path was cleared and I stabbed another walker that changed direction to face me, right through the eyeball.

Fuck, even the slightest flex of my bicep catalyzed the dizzy spell again. I was out of breath and my knees felt like jello, I can't die here— I won't. Fortifying my mind, I raised my trembling arm to strike another when a sharp object whizzed through the air and shot straight through the walkers head.

I was startled to a fall, landing roughly on my ass rather painfully too. Blotches of light exploded in front of my eyes, I lay there stunned and dazed wondering what on earth happened. I heard heavy stomping footsteps running in my direction and I knew it couldn't be a Walker, they weren't fast enough.

The gurgling noises of the dead were being silenced one by one and I felt something hot and heavy licking at my skin.

Luna? Can that bitch not comprehend that I am pretty much walker bait right now, she should be hightailing out of here.

I blinked and feebly attempted to swat her away; her breath was fiercely disgusting and made bile start to build up in the base of my throat but then something hovered above me.

Maybe it was the lack of food or the exaggeration of my fatigued mind. But I swear to God, I saw a pair of wings...pure white wings.

* * *

Daryl Dixon sneered down at the hand full of Walkers he had just killed—re-killed. Huffing out a breath, he took a step forward to retrieve his arrows when a sudden thud behind him grabbed his attention.

Looking over his shoulder, Daryl stared down at the unconscious female and the dog that insistently licked at her dirt smeared face.

Man, the woman was a scrawny mess. Oily slicked back dark hair, torn clothes, blood caked face and she smelled like a dumpster on a hot day. But Daryl had seen the way she fought, her and the dog.

A Labrador, he couldn't help but stare in amazement.

He hadn't seen one of them since his days on the farm back when the world was just the average kind of shit, not the dead walking kinda shit. It was hard to place the dog, the normal well groomed attributes its kind usual had, was practically nonexistent on the pooch.

The animal was wide and undernourished; its fur was an unsightly puke yellow. With patches of blood and mud, making its usual golden brown coat stick up in various places with black straps hugging its body. His gaze fell to her chest, she was breathing evenly which was a good sign, and from the looks of things she wasn't bitten.

Questions erupted in his mind, how long have they been out here? How did they survive? How had this dog not attracted any Walkers?

He took a step toward them and the hound's ears shot up and it abruptly turned to face Daryl, snarling dangerously with narrowed hazel eyes.

"Easy der Cujo." He cooed softly, the dog's pupils darted to the weapon in the man's grip. Daryl took the hint and slowly lowered the cross bow onto the ground before bringing up his hands in surrender, the dog was dissatisfied.

"Naw I need to search yer owner," He stated cautiously inching closer, the dog stood beside the fallen woman protectively and watching mistrustfully as Daryl knelt on her opposite side.

Daryl's dealt with dogs before, they can smell fear. He knew from experience that if you were calm, they were calm; animals feed of the emotions of their threats.

Daryl inspected woman, concluding that she had merely passed out from exhaustion. Having had the opportunity to gain a closer look he deduced she was around five foot five in height and in need of medical attention. His gaze fell to her hand; her fingers were still gripping lazily at a dagger dripping with black blood.

He was conflicted to whether he should take her back to the prison or not, she seems pretty harmless but then again she is unconscious. He placed a heavy hand to his face, roughly wiping away the sweat while debating.

The dog was restless, watching him intently with the snarl still curled at her lips. Daryl knew he should be worrying about bigger things, like getting his head chewed on by a defensive dog but. Daryl couldn't help but realize, there was no sound escaping the hound's mouth. The animal's entire body was trembling in excitement, its fur all riled up but there was no growling.

_What's de matter pooch? Cat carcass got yer tongue?_

Pressing his lips down to a tight line, Daryl tested his theory. He reached out; hand hovering over the fallen woman's body and the dog's reaction was instantaneous. Its teeth snapped warningly and Daryl quickly retrieved his arm back to his side.

The dog couldn't growl, Daryl was beyond amazed.

His bewildered gaze moved to the unconscious woman, staring at her like a complex series of knots he had to untie.

Despite the mutt's silent protest, Daryl managed to get the woman on to the back of the pickup truck, right next to the pile of rabbits and squirrels he had popped.

The woman was light, either that or he had gotten stronger in the past year, both made sense at this point. He jumped down from the back of the pickup; the Labrador had its paws on the edge of the deck staring at its owner.

"Ya' can either come wit' or stay behind, I ain't gonna beg." He stated gruffly, the dog looked up at him through its long snout. Daryl saw the mistrust in its beady eyes but there was no snarling this time.

Snorting and not really in the mood for a staring contest with a dog, Daryl braised his hands on the extended flap of the deck. But then the dog suddenly heaved its body up on its hind legs and jumped into the pick-up, the truck groaned under the weight. Dixon was a little startled at first and watched passively as the Lab made its self comfortable beside the woman's legs while keeping a guarded glance on the man.

"Fuckin' ridiculous." Daryl couldn't help but smirk in amusement before shutting the door and locking the latch.

"Ye sink yer fangs inta any of ma kill, I'll beat ye ass." He threatened the pooch; the dog simply raised its head in acknowledgment without as much as a whimper.

He made a round back to where he found her; he saw a back-pack resting against a tree when he was carrying her back to the vehicle. He searched through the bag to find the basic necessities. It was an entire survival kit in a nutshell, which threw away his suspicions of her being part of a group.

After he got back he gave a glance in their direction. The dog was still in a reclining position on its front; he raised his head when Daryl approached though the disdain was barely there. The girl was still out cold, which was a good thing; he wasn't prepared to deal with her till he got to the prison.

Rick's gonna love this.


	3. Chapter 3: Heavens Got Aspirin

**Special thanks to angie who took the time to tell me she loved the story. Sorry I am a little late with the thanks, I didn't see the review till later.**

"GATE!" Someone hollered from one of the posts above but Rick didn't really bother to see who it was, his eyes were squinted at the pick-up truck that entered their prison gates. Rick hurried to the gates and opened them, the truck passed through, black tires crushing heavily against the gravel.

He parked the car and Rick approached the front, yet to notice the forms in the back of the truck, he was happier to see Daryl after a few days.

"Mornin' Sheriff." The hunter greeted after having climbed out of the vehicle. Rick grinned and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mornin', had any luck in the hunt?" He asked as he approached the younger Dixon.

He nodded "Aye, with a few surprises." Anticipating seeing the sheriff's reaction Daryl nodded his head in the direction of the trunk "Check this out."

Curiously Rick peered into the back of the pick-up, his smile fell and eyes widened instantly.

"Holy, is that a?" The dog stood up immediately, ready to defend itself.

"Aye, found 'er and 'er friend 'ere in the forest, fendin' off a couple'a walkers." Daryl stated, unperturbed by the dog's fierce reaction. Rick's blue eyes wandered from the Labrador to the woman who lay beside it, still unconscious. He took in her drably, messy form and his jaw muscles clenched instinctively.

"Is she bit?"

"Nah, but the ole'man should still take a look, never be too sure." The hunter stated, walking the length of the trunk and to its backdoor. He unlatched the lock and eased the flap down to a plank. "I couldn't jus' leave 'er, she was alone from the looks of things."

"Its fine, we can find out more." Rick assured placing a comforting hand to the man's shoulder, silently telling him he did the right thing. Hurried approaching footsteps caught their attention, the dogs ears perked up in the direction of the sound.

"Hey Daryl you are ba—"Carl froze startled by the presence of the muddied canine on the vehicle. "Is that a dog?" He whispered in disbelief his blue eyes lighting up in wonder.

"Don't startle him Carl." Rick cautioned releasing his hold on Daryl to keep his son back; the lab crouched low and dangerously.

"Yea, she's protective of the woman, figures we should show us aint meanin' any 'arm." Daryl suggested not averting his gaze from the dog, something about Rick clearly kept the thing on edge.

"I'll take da girl,"

"Yeah you do that." Rick seemed to notice the scorn in the dog's stare directed at him.

I've been unconscious before, several times when I first attempted to deal with the chaos around me. I remember each time I woke up, on a hard surface, aching from head to toe and usually to Luna's hot repulsive breath.

But this time, it was different. I felt surprisingly warm and my back wasn't in pain, in fact I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Heaven's got clouds right? Yep that must be it. I had died and gone to heaven because such comfort doesn't exist anymore.

I know I am being ridiculous, but what other possible explanation is there?

A sudden throbbing in my head dulled my enthusiastic mental ramblings, heaven's got aspirin right?

I made a list in my head, a vital check list if you will. Lying still, I always tested to see what part of me still worked. I wiggled my toes, they still had feeling. I flexed my fingers, relieved that they were all still attached and then I bent my left knee.

"Easy there." I bolted up from the sudden shot of adrenaline, shocked in to flight from the voice that spoke to me. Before I even managed to focus my blurry vision I had pressed up against a concrete wall, my spine digging in to the surface.

"Whoa whoa calm down." That same soft feminine voice spoke, my wide eyes honed in on an unfamiliar face. The first thing I noticed was the short crop of grey hair and then my stare travelled down to lock on to a pair of clear eyes that reflected my shock.

"I am not going to hurt you." She assured in that same lulling voice, I frowned and attempted to speak out when more figures immerged.

"What's going on?"

"She's awake."

"Are you okay, Carol?"

I had never felt so overwhelmed in my entire life, going from no human interaction to being ganged up on by five people...maybe more. Needless to say I was panicking and the lack of my better half didn't make things any easier. My sweaty hands prodded and searched the outer area of my pants, the terrifying realization that I was weaponless made me feel faint.

The faces were so blurred in my mind; my gaze was darting from one to the other until one particular dominant presence entered the room. It was a man with a graying brown beard beginning to form around his strong jaw. We locked gazes and I was instantly caught under the stern look in his eye.

"Easy there Ma'am, we mean no harm." He spoke softly and assuring, his palm out and facing me in a keep-calm- kinda way. His sienna brown hair was slicked back and I looked to his high forehead, thinking it was an easy target.

I pushed the thought away, reminding myself I am dealing with people—which was way worse.

They all fell into a silence, watching me and I tried my best to not let their eager stares bother me and get down to questioning them about my biggest concern.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

Wrong answer.

Bringing my fingers to my lips I let out a high pitched whistle that echoed deafeningly in the small space. The bed shook under me and a sudden mass of fur wiggled out from underneath, I sighed in relief to find Luna wagging her tail and staring at me with those big brown eyes.

She was safe, thank god. I reached out with a trembling hand and petted her head; she eased into my touch though her emotions were fortified and not the usual tongue dangling goofiness.

"So it is just the two of you." Of course he cut into our little moment. I was a little calmer; Luna was safe and unharmed from a glance. No one had tried to eat her, believe me I have the right to be concerned—someone had tried to eat her before.

I looked to the man, taking in his appearance. He wore a coffee coloured button up shirt with dark pants and belt with a gun tucked into it, but there was something about him. Something in his stance and authoritative, yet calming tone that made me instantly think officer of the law. Especially, since he kept a twitching finger to the handle of the gun waiting for me to lash out.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I demanded my voice came out hoarse and squeaky, I was parched and my stomach growled to make its presence known. He must have heard the strain in my voice because he was offering me a glass of water that was on the table beside me.

"I was hoping to be the one to ask the questions, drink up." I was cautious, a completely stranger offering me a drink? It wasn't the first time and it didn't matter how easy on the eyes he was.

"It ain't poisoned." He stated grinning, as if having read my mind. My gaze on him narrowed the ever popular skeptic.

"I can't be sure; my water is in my bag."

We had a staring contest for a moment, me challenging him to trust me enough to go pick up my canteen of water.

He brought the brim of the glass to his lips, took a zip before he thrust the glass in my direction.

"There, satisfied?" Well he wasn't dead, though I had a gut feeling he wasn't trying to poison, but one can never be too sure. Reluctantly I took the glass with one hand before chugging it down eagerly. The cool water drained down my throat, I could have moaned in relief.

"My name is Rick." He began before glancing over his shoulder. "The woman you nearly gave a heart attack to is Carol and that's Maggie and my son Carl."

I looked to the people he pointed to. Carol was smiling gently in my direction though her blue eyes were hard and detached. Maggie looked to be around my age, with chocolate brown hair that was cut off near her neck line. She nodded in acknowledgement and I silently stared back, but when my gaze fell to Rick's son Carl, I froze.

It was a kid, maybe around thirteen years old with his straight hair the same colour as his father's. Thick strands fell over his squinted clear blue eyes that watched me like a hawk as if waiting for something, the boy needed a haircut. Then again, who am I to criticize, I am pretty sure these sheets were white before they put me here.

"Daryl rescued you and your...dog. Outside in the woods when he was hunting." Rick explained sending a cautious glance at Luna who sat beside me. I was unsure how to take that information. Rescued me? I felt insulted. I didn't need any rescuing, now that I recall I was handling the situation perfectly until some arrow whizzed through the air and distracted me.

"This is the part where you introduce yourself." He said, cutting through my irritated musings. I raised my gaze to meet his once more, biting at the inside of my cheek unsurely.

Should I tell him?

Somehow seeing a kid there, knowing Rick is a father made me feel the slightest bit at ease.

"Vivian Bell." I really hope I don't regret this later.

"Like the beauty or like jingle bells?" Carl abruptly demanded grabbing my attention; I was a little taken back but recovered quickly.

"Jingle bells." He seemed satisfied with my answer; I couldn't help but smile slightly. I had never heard that one before.

"Were you with anyone or has it been just you the entire time?"

"Well not just me," I ran my fingers through Luna's thinning head of fur. Her presence reminded me what comfort felt like and I was indeed comfortable, but now. Being the in presence of complete strangers, the creeping Agoraphobia put me on edge again

"I didn't even see your friend; I don't even know what he looks like. I was there to catch a squirrel; I wasn't expecting to be dragged back here." I grumbled reproachfully.

This Daryl fellow didn't need to bring me here. I was fine on my own; I had a routine way of life—

"Glad ta see gratitude ain't dead." A raspy unfamiliar voice spoke out from the entrance to the room, derailing my train of thought. My attention was instantly grabbed by the male figure leaning by the metal bars, watching me.

Dark hair that fell over squinted colourless eyes, wide domineering posture, and an extremely mistrustful stare directed at me.

"That is Daryl, now you know what he looks like." Rick's snide tone reached my ears, I was tempted to shoot him a look of annoyance but I couldn't look away from this Daryl.

_Red-neck white trash, I can't believe you were so unconscious you couldn't ward off those grimy, filthy hands._

Oh hey mom.

Figures the moment I am surrounded with a bunch of people she would never approve of, my mom would make an appearance, it was fourth grade all over again.

"How long have you been out there?"

"You have to be specific, I wandered into the woods a few weeks ago but before that I was taking shelter where ever that I found safest." I stated averting my gaze back to Rick, he nodded believingly.

"Were you with a group?"

"In the beginning I was, when the virus first hit I was with my roommate Cecilia and a bunch of other families." The words left my lips smoothly, sure I may have left out a few gruesome details but I wasn't lying, he seemed to see it.

"What happened?" He asked the question I was trying to find an answer to for the past year.

Oh the usual, dead walking biting off heads, screams that still echo in my nightmares—nothing too tragic.

I had to practically grind my teeth together to keep from talking, but he must have seen something in my eyes that made his urge for an answer stop.

"You look like you had a hard time out there and we want to help you and give you shelter here if you want it."He hesitantly glanced back at the group of people behind him, as if for confirmation, they didn't object. "But you are going to have to answer three more questions before I can ease up on you."

"Isn't that what we've been doing this whole time?" Irritation was beginning to creep into my voice and my throbbing head and growling stomach didn't elevate my annoyance.

"Last three I swear." He said with a smiled apologetically for a moment before look of seriousness took over his face "How many walkers have you killed?"

Easy question, I didn't have to struggle to answer "Lost count after the first two dozen."

"Have you killed any people?"

I was about to say no, but my brain automatically recollected a memory that was buried under a mountain of guilt just waiting for this moment. "I don't know."

"Der ain't no 'I don't know'—either you did or didn't." Daryl snapped rudely, someone should give him a medal for his people skills.

All eyes stared at me expectantly, especially Rick. His eyes dug a freaking hole in me, so intense that I had to look away. Luna looked as confused and naïve as ever, I scratched at the back of her ear while gathering my thoughts, piecing the event as I remembered it.

"Luna and I walked into this abandoned store once; the sun was beginning to set so we were just looking for a place to escape the streets." I began reminiscing back to the cold nights in an abandoned town "Anyway we found this small room to hold up in and there was this cupboard and I opened it to see if there was anything in it. But this man popped out screaming bloody Mary before wrapping his hands around my neck."

Those wide crazy eyes and blood curdling scream I could never forget it. Especially not the way his weight held me down, rough calloused hands on my neck determined to squeeze out every breath in me.

"I stabbed him in the arm repeatedly until he let go and then Luna and I hightailed out of there, found a tree more to our liking." I looked up and my eyes met Carol who seemed uncomfortable and all too familiar with my tale and the rush of emotions I felt in that instant "I don't know if he survived or not, there was a lot of blood."

I had to press my hands together to stop them from trembling, it was a natural reaction each time I thought of that night. The same fear and shock would consume my body but I have begun to recover faster now.

Rick stared at me in a way that seemed to wonder if that's the worst I had done. The look frightened me. If stabbing a random hobo was miniscule in his mental scale, what's the worst he had done?

"What's the third question?" I asked cutting through the contemplative silence from his end. Rick looked to me then to his friends, the adults shared a silent look of agreement before he turned his attention back to me. I was somewhat dazzled by the genuine, pearly white smile he gave me.

"Are you allergic to soap?"


	4. Chapter 4: Buy Me A Drink First

**Guys, if you could write a short review, just giving your opinions that would be great ^^ I really want to know your opinions on the story and stuff. I really dont want to stop writing because of the lack of a response. **

**Thanks ^^ **

**SSC**

I gasped in shock from the cold clean water that was dumped on to my head, drenching me and splashing the bathroom tiles.

These people were really cautious. After the third degree from Rick I was escorted through a series of corridors—belonging to a prison—and to the shower room. There, awaiting me was a stool with large red bucket of water with a smaller blue bowl beside it.

The person that escorted me was a woman named Karen who used to be a nurse. She felt obliged to mention that to me at least a dozen times so I wouldn't be so hesitant to strip down for her.

Nurse or not, at least buy me a drink first.

Amused by my own thoughts I had disrobed, shyly and she began to wash me by repeatedly dumping water on me and that's pretty much what happened so far.

She was extremely thorough, scrubbing soap through my dirt ridden hair, down my arms and to my fingers. She made sure not to leave a single part of my limbs unchecked; she said it was procedure to make sure I had no bite marks. A real vigilant bunch these lot were, made me wonder how much shit had they gone through to be this prissy over a little mud and blood.

She moved to scrub through the tangles of my hair again, after a bit of yanking and tugging of several knots. She dumped the last bucket of water on me, thus ending her task of cleaning, though the violation I felt didn't leave.

I stood up from the stool, shuddering and spluttering out water while pressing my knees together and folding my arms across my chest. The chilling cold was passing and she was kind enough not to leave bare for long by wrapping a dry towel around me.

"There, sorry about that but Rick's orders."

"S-s-so is he like the leader or something?"

"He has got us this far, though I wasn't around for most of it. He accepted us after—well let's just say the company I was in before wasn't all that right in the head." I wasn't sure what she meant by that but her slipping smile showed me how uncomfortable she was by my questioning. So I averted my attention to Luna.

The mutt hadn't left my side; she sat at a safe distance away from all the water around me. Looking at the lab now and comparing her to my clean form, I decided she needed a bath too. Despite me having shared everything with Luna, I didn't think Karen would feel the same way if I asked to wash Luna here.

I wrapped the soft, white towel tightly under the arms before securing it around me in a knot between my breasts. Karen handed me a second, smaller towel to dry my hair, I took it gratefully and began to dry my tresses.

"How old are you by the way?" She asked curiously, I looked to her.

"Twenty five." Last time I checked that is, she smiled fondly at my answer.

"You don't look it; I would have guessed you to be twenty." She stated grinning down at me, bracing her hands on her hips. I was unsure of how to take her words, noticing my lack of a reaction her grin widened.

"It's a compliment; you are shockingly pretty behind all that...mud."

I couldn't help but blush, what? So I haven't been graced with a compliment in over a year. Forgive me if I am a little abashed.

"Thank you." I muttered, remembering common courtesy and replying with a "You are pretty too."

She giggled in delight, I wasn't lying. Karen was indeed attractive with her thick dark brown curls, slim body and gracious smile; I bet she was a real bombshell back before the world went to hell.

Or maybe a caring mother, she has that tenderness about her.

While I busied myself with drying my hair, I heard Karen's feet pattering softly when she left my side for a moment. I had just finished drying most of the moisture in my hair when she returned with a pile of fresh clothes that weren't mine.

"I have clothes, you don't have to." I informed looking to her from under a few thick, wet strands of my black tresses.

"Yeah I suggest you burn those, its okay I have plenty to spare and you are only a size smaller than me."

Burning my clothes was an option at one point when I couldn't find enough dry logs to keep Luna and I warm one night. I was surprised that I was presented with such a luxury as throwing away clothes because I was handed new ones.

Hesitantly I exchanged my wet towel for the clothes she offered, muttering a quick thanks and beginning to dress myself. The t-shirt she gave me was a faded salmon colour and fell past my hips, which I was sad to find were extremely bony and not as toned as they used to be. The pants were a pair of old jeans that fit snugly except for around the waist, but the shirt did a fine job in covering that up.

"Well don't you look presentable." She meant that as a general statement than an actual question. I had to remind myself to refresh myself on social cues.

"Thank you again, you really didn't have to." I said, feeling extremely grateful and overwhelmed by her kindness, she waved a hand dismissively.

"Meh, it's a good day."

Karen escorted me through the maze that was the prison, she was talking aimlessly, gesturing to the many corridors but I had trouble paying attention. All I could think about was how sudden this all was.

Yesterday I was living in a ten foot tall life-guards post like structure and today I was safe behind high walls. The corridors were dark and I was on edge, but Luna who strutted beside me was as cool as a cucumber. I relied on her senses more than I did mine; she always knew when a storm was coming way before it hit.

My attention was grabbed by the creak and high pitched shriek of rusted wheels rolling on steel. I wasn't expecting the sudden light that nearly blinded me. Karen had opened the steel door that led to the outside.

The sun was warm against my face and I took a moment to adjust my eyes to the light and when I did, I was dumbstruck. The first thing that greeted me was stretch of grey concrete of what looked to be a basket ball court. My gaze travelled east to where a rectangular hut with what looked like an open kitchen on the inside, I was amazed by the people that were gathered in the center, around the hut. Sitting, eating and all at ease, I moved forward and almost tripped over the step that I wasn't expecting.

I trudged slowly down the small flight of steps, taking my time to admire my surroundings. Luna's claws clicked against the concrete from beside me and stopped when I did. There was a patterned rusting metal, barrier that encased me. I reached out and my fingers filling into the perforated barricade, I gazed out at the small farm.

Amazing, they were actually starting a life here. Ironically enough it was prison, a place where most lives ended. My stared honed in on the tall trees of the forest beyond the walls, they looked unfamiliar, which made me wonder how far out was I to begin with.

There were small pots and tanks filled with plants unknown to me, leaned up against the metal wires. I crouched down and caressed the delicate, small leaves to make sure it was real.

"Vivian?" A recognizable male voice called unsurely. I up to find Rick staring down at me, eyes narrowed unsurely. But the moment our eyes locked he blinked in amazement, I was silent for a moment as if my brain was registering the fact that he was actually referring to me.

I quickly stood up, a little too fast that resulted in an instant dizzy spell that left as speedily as it arrived. I managed what I hoped was a smile and turned to him. He kept staring at me like he couldn't believe I could clean up this well, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Yes Rick, when I am not out impersonating Rambo, this is what I look like.

I knew I should say something to cut through the awkward—prolonging, silence. Love what you've done with the place, is that lavender? Was the first question that popped into my mind, but there was this lodge in my throat that prevented me from uttering any words.

"Glad to see you in better form." Thank god he didn't suffer from short comings of mental farts like I did.

"I guess it's your dog that requires attention next." He joked glancing down at Luna who was glowering up at Rick. Something about the man unsettled her, this in turn made me wary, but from my point of view I didn't see anything that dangerous. Except for his eyes, there was something there, a lost sadness.

I tucked a thick strand behind my ear and looked to him again, he did have a point. Luna was in dire need of a bath, it just wouldn't be fair to her if I remained all spick and clean.

"Yeah I'll get to that, the moment I find a hose or something." I noticed the intense way he was watching my dog "She has got all her shots if you are worried about endangering people."

"I was worried about the barking being an issue but Daryl tells me she doesn't make noise." That red-neck was more observant that I let on; no one has been able to confirm that about Luna from a first glance. What on earth happened in the brief moment that I was unconscious?

"Luna's had her own share of mishaps along the way."I said softly, patting her lovingly on the head.

"Her owner—her first owner—"I quickly corrected before he had bad ideas about me "Tried to strangle her to death." My stare hardened on the sheriff, in a silent threat to warn him that if anyone tried to harm her the same way, I would not hesitate to hurt them.

"I see," He was genuinely sympathetic; his eyes were soft and pitying and focused on Luna. Although tense, she wasn't as defensive; she seemed to tolerate his presence.

"Well you must be starving." He piped up; I swear my stomach has its own personality because at the mention of the word my insides rumbled. "The kitchen is there, Carol should give you a helping of whatever is left and you are just in time for lunch."

Rick explained, gesturing to the hut behind him, I nodded to show I understood "Thanks. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing."

He grinned, amused by my discomfiture "I'll see you around Vivian."

I watched him walk past me and into the darkness of the corridors I entered through. I averted my attention back to the hut. Eyes were on me again and I felt tense and out of depth. Mustering up some courage, I ignored their looks and made my way to the cooking area of the eating space. Carol was behind a counter standing quiet comfortable among a cloud of smoke from cooking meat that instantly made me salivate.

"Hey," she greeted as I approached with Luna beside me. I nodded tongue tied, my eager eyes taking in the sight of the well prepare rabbit, squirrel and...and...Oh my good Lord is that bacon?

I acted quickly and grabbed two plastic dishes from the pile of neatly stacked plates beside me and reached out to grab myself a slice of meat.

_You know how I feel about the disease and tape worms those things carry_. I hesitated for a moment, my fingers hovering over the cleanly cut slices of meat.

"Whaddaya tryina do der Whoppie, channel the animal?" Daryl demanded startling me. I looked to find him staring at me with those squinted eyes as if trying to read my mind.

"N-no I was uh." I gulped down the sudden nervousness I was experiencing. I stopped myself before I rambled into shame, quickly I slapped down a few slices of meat on to my plate and stepped aside, worried that I had been holding up the line. Which I wasn't, everyone had started eating and it was just the two of us near serving counter, plus Carol of course.

"Leave her alone Daryl, she is a little dazed." Carol came to the rescue, smiling fondly at his jab at my ego.

"I'll say."He grumbled picking up a slice of meet and looking down at Luna who stood between us.

"Open up, dog." He ordered before tossing the meat in her direction.

Luna snapped at the pork mid air and gobbled it up greedily. Daryl smirked, pleased before serving himself some food.

When did they get so close? I glared at Luna; feeling slightly betrayed and left out. She didn't even look sorry, too damn happy I wasn't the only one willing to feed her.

"Potato?" Carol offered a ladle full of smashed and creamed potato that looked as soft as a cloud.

FUCKIN A'

"Thanks." I said meekly despite the mini party in my head and stomach. I was eager to sink my teeth into this fine meal, I was so happy I could actually cry. This was better than the time I found a roll of toilet paper and a Reader's Digest.

Karen was waving me over to table she sat beside, behind Carol who was still serving. I was eager to get away from Daryl, before he ran off with Luna who was oh so keen. But the big towering hulk of a man beside Karen made me freeze. He was a freaking tank, around six feet tall, black and extremely intimidating.

He was smiling and laughing with Karen and for a moment he didn't seem so scary, but then I realized I really didn't want to be disturbing their lovey dovey moment. So taking my chance when Karen was distracted, I slipped away trying to find a space to enjoy my meal.

Luna's followed eagerly behind me, we turned a corner and I found a lone red fire hydrant in the shade. Luna was staring at it longingly and I hissed disapprovingly, immediately gaining her attention.

"Don't even think about it, I don't pee where you eat." She let out a disappointed little whine and lowered her head, we kept moving. Finally I found a spot, perfect amount of shade and on the wall protruding beside the fire hydrant. Sneaking my foot out of my boot I tested the concrete, it wasn't hot like I expected in this heat.

Grinning happily I took a seat in the shade with Luna beside me. After folding my legs I slide out the second plate from under mine. I placed Luna's share of food on it and in front of her before I began to eat. We both gobbled up the food, gracelessly and shamelessly. I knew I wouldn't be able to enjoy my food nearly as much if I was around people, I would be too damn conscious. Especially with my mom back in my head now, she only seems to show up when people are around.

Luna was chewing loudly and I didn't even bother with sending a disapproving scowl her way, I was just as terrible.

"It's true what dey say about dogs and their owners lookin' a like after time." I froze mid shoving a finger full of potato into my mouth when Daryl spoke up above me. I nearly dropped my plate under his presence, my ears burned from the embarrassment.

Though he seemed more amused than disgusted. I quickly whipped away the offending stains of food from around my mouth using the back of my hand. This guy was slowing becoming a massive pain in my ass; I can't even enjoy lunch without having to watch out for his looming presence.

I felt like I needed to apologize for my behavior, but then I thought why should I? I was polite enough to isolate myself so I wouldn't repulse people with my habits.

"'ere" He shoved his plate, a waiting for me to take it, I gaped in outrage.

"Thanks but I am not low enough to eat your scraps."

"Ye seem pretty low right now." He replied, grinning cynically.

I knew he knew what I meant; he was just trying to bait me. I won't allow it, not when I was presented with such fine food that would fill the gods with envy.

I know I am exaggerating, but I am trying to convince myself that he is not worth getting agitated over.

"She got a name?" He asked nudging his head in Luna's direction; she was oblivious to his gesturing.

You can't have her. I thought defensively.

"Luna." I responded reluctantly.

"Luna, what kinda shit name is tha'?"

"After Luna Lovegood, from Harry Potter." He frowned at the little snippet of information I provided him, no doubt his hick brain was too small to know who Harry Potter is.

"Well shit; neve' pegged ya fer da nerd type—gotta say I'm a little disappoin'ed." Okay, maybe he did know.

"Well it's what she responds to, so I can't do much to change that." I said with a slight heave of my shoulders.

"Damn shame." He breathed more to himself than me. I was about to resume eating when I thought he was going to walk away, you can imagine my surprise when he sat down beside me.

"I was comin' over to tell ya ta hurry yer ass up so ya can get the whole tour." He smirked glancing at my almost empty plate, apart from half chewed slice of bacon and sliver of potato "but that's wasted energy now."

My eyes burned in the urge to roll dramatically. What's with all the teasing? Did he think I had a secret borrow of pop tarts and Twinkies stored out there in the forest?

"Yer not from around 'ere are ya?" He asked as I began to nibble on the fried piece of bacon.

"New York originally, though I moved to Virginia five years ago."

"Da fuck were ya doin' 'ere?" He demanded bewildered by my origin, the look on his face seemed to question my sanity.

"Holiday if you believe it, hoping for some adventure and got more than I bargained for."

"Adventure my ass." I wanted to laugh, really I did, but the fear of looking like a fool prevented me from doing so, the best I managed was a light snort.

"Oh a puppy!" A eager happy child emerged, grabbing my attention. She was a small little thing with blonde hair, part of it was swept and rained down to her dainty shoulders, and the other part was braid back neatly. She looked to be around ten or nine, I couldn't be sure; I was never good at guessing a person's age. She wore a cute little white dress that looked like something women in the Victorian Era wore to sleep in.

She was accompanied by a taller girl who looked to be around fourteen with blonde hair that matched the smaller girls, held back in a pony tail. She wore a pair of brown pants, a pink tank top with sleeves jean jacket thrown over.

They were oblivious to my staring, too busy admiring Luna who had stopped eating and sat idly. The younger girl was bent closer, fearlessly looking to the dog while wringing her hands on her lap. I could tell she was dying to touch Luna, but her mother must have warned her against touching dirty things.

"It's a dog not a puppy, Mika. You are going to hurt her feelings." The older girl corrected glancing shyly at me.

"Sorry about that." Mika murmured apologetically and clasped her hands behind her back "What's her name?" she asked curiously.

"Luna." I replied feeling a little crowded in their youthful presence; I always get a little awkward around children.

"Like the moon in Spanish?" The eldest girl, whose name I did not know, asked. I resisted the urge give her a flat look, Daryl scoffed beside me.

"Not exactly." Jeez does anybody here read? She frowned seeing the dislike in my eyes and I immediately regretted not having a better control of my emotions.

"Mr. Daryl, Mr. Rick needed you for something."

"Yeah I'll go thanks." Daryl grumbled, just as perturbed as I was around children. He got to his feet with his plate still at hand, gave a glance my way before strutting off. In that moment I actually wished I was in his presence and not left behind with a bunch of kids. I sat there wondering if I should get up and follow him or just sit there all spacey like.

"Are you going to wash her?" Mika asked softly and trying not to seem too prying, I glanced at Luna and nodded.

"I was thinking about it."

"Can we help? I can show you were the hose is." She chipped in eagerly, trying to contain her excitement by tugging at the skirt of her dress. I was a little surprised by the offer considering how much I was used to doing everything in solitary, I couldn't find the heart to tell them no.

"That would be nice."

Their eyes lit up in joy and I relaxed a little, feeling like I had done a little good and not made a total mess of things like I usually do around people.

"I am Lizzie by the way and this is my sister Mika." The eldest one introduced, I nodded in acknowledgment though I was a little distracted. I was trying to remember why the name Mika sounded so appealing to me, but when Lizzie said her sister's name a familiar rhythm entered my mind.

_Live your life until love is found, cause love's gonna get you down. _

I always wanted to make a t-shirt with those wise words provided in the form of a popular pop song.


	5. Chapter 5: Lu-Lu The Clean

**Update ^^, I know I am publishing quiet constantly, but I really like to hear what you guys think of the story. Thank you to the one's who took the time to write a review, its highly appreiciated. Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy the later chapters ^^**

**xxx**

**SSC**

"Shouldn't you be wearing an apron?"

This Lizzie girl has more sense than I do; in my hurry to wash Luna and get it over with I had completely disregarded my new clothes. She must have seen the realization dawning on to my face because she giggled at me.

"I'll go get one." She offered kindly, I smiled gratefully and she hurried of. I stood with the hose in my grip and Mika beside me. She was done tying Luna to basketball hoop stand and was waiting patiently for her sister to return.

"Aren't you worried about getting your clothes wet?" I asked looking down at the small child; she shook her head rapidly from side to side.

"Nope." Simple and to the point, I approve. I looked to Luna and couldn't help but smile. I was expecting her to put up more of a fight when I dragged the long hose, but she didn't. She still stood there sniffing at the air and waiting patiently, guess she needed a wash more than I thought.

After Lizzie had returned with an apron for me, her and her little sister—who did everything she could to avoid wearing the piece of clothing— I turned the little knob on the hose that kept the water at bay. I wasn't expecting the sudden high pressure of water that blasted out and shot Luna in the thigh, startling her. The girl laughed delighted by my befuddled state as I furiously tried to control the water.

Good thing I wore an apron.

I sighed in relief when the water poured in a normal, steady flow. My hair was effectively wet and Luna was trying to get away before I attempted to give her another heart attack. After a few doting pats I managed to calm her down and began to wash her.

Soap suds covered her entire body, bubbles floated into the air above us. I scrubbed my fingers through her heavy coat, squeezing and scratching away at the dirt on her back. The girls were a lot more delicate than I was being. They were scratching and petting at Luna's head fondly, being careful not to get any water into her floppy ears.

They were giggling and openly enjoying themselves in such a menial task like washing a dog. I was a little hesitant to let them too close to Luna, afraid that their presence would bring up too many unwanted memories of her own mini human, back when she had a family. Luna showed no such disdain and silently accepted their caress listened to their cooing soft voices that showered her with compliments.

I rolled my eyes at the attention whore, but expression grew serious when I caught the way Mika's stubby fingers were inching down to the base of Luna's throat.

"Be careful, Luna's a little sensitive about her neck." I warned walking over to their side; the girl froze instantly, their smile wavering for a moment and concern taking over their clear eyes.

"Oh okay, sorry about that Lu-Lu."

Lu-Lu? My god it's started. Next thing I know Lu-Lu is going to find me one day wearing a freaking bow on her head. If I stay here that long that is.

I washed off the soap and instinctively took a massive step back. I forgot to warn the kids because in the next moment Luna's entire body shook off skin deep layer of water, effectively drenching the unsuspecting children. The screamed in shock at first but soon laughed at the predicament.

Their abrupt shrieking pierced my ear drums, I had to clench my fists to stop the urge to clamp a hand over their mouths, afraid of the danger they would attract.

This is a prison, not an open space. I had to remind myself, there are walls keeping me safe. Luna squished her tail from side to side, fanning away the last of the prickling water. Lizzie had an open towel waiting for the mutt and they two of them began to pat her down. Rubbing at her head and then down her back and under her belly, I could tell Luna was enjoying the pampering.

I was a little marveled by the sight of Luna all clean and fluffy. Her once dull, muddied coat was now spotless and glossy under the afternoon sun. She actually looked like a show dog, not the best because the lack of meals still showed in her bony legs and revealing ribs, but other than that—Luna was as good as new.

I untied her from the post and pattered off rather snobbishly, I watched her walk off in a random direction and the girl's stared high perplexed by her behavior.

"Where is she running off too?" Lizzie questioned with a damp blue towel at hand.

"To take a piss, all that water made her want to empty her bladder."

"Oh..." Mika blushed probably from my statement or the bland way I said it, I really didn't care.

"I wish I had a brush for her." Lizzie mumbled longingly from beside her younger sister.

"If we find one can we comb her?" Mika asked looking up at me; I blinked down at the hopeful way she stared at me.

"Okay." I couldn't help but agree they beamed up at me.

"Yay, I am going to go find one right now." Lizzie piped in enthusiastic as ever "Thanks Miss Vivian." She said and Mika was nodding eagerly while smiling at me. They didn't really wait for a response from my end and rushed off, I stared after them unsure on how to feel.

I hadn't even decided if I was going to stay here and they were already attached to my dog and making plans like we were going to stick around. Something warm and wet licked at my fingers, Luna had returned after emptying her bladder.

"You were supposed to be the cautious one, why are you letting those little things pet you so much?"

Luna stared back silently; I huffed to vent my irritation a little.

"Fine, but don't go getting too attached you here? I haven't made up my mind yet, Lu-Lu." She snorted, probably from water going up her nose or my wit—I am going to go with wit.

Daryl stood in a distance, watching Vivian talking aimlessly with her dog Luna. It was a one-sided conversation of course, but she was extremely fervent with her words and the dog was distracted by a butterfly on a flower. The hunter shook his head in amusement. He knew she was strange the moment she woke up all bleary eyed on the medical bunk, but it wasn't the strange he was expecting.

He felt a certain responsibility to make sure the woman didn't pose a threat to their community, especially after everything they had to do, the sacrifices they made to gain normalcy—at least, something close to it. He was the one who had made the judgment call on bringing her back and he still had a lingering doubt to whether it was the right decision.

Thinking back to when she woke up. Daryl wasn't expecting the articulate words that left her lips, he half expected southern slurs from her the state she was in. His surprise only grew when she had earnestly spoken to him about her origins, but nothing was a bigger shock than seeing her all cleaned up. He was the first to see her, secretly watching her crouching in front of a pot of plants, awed by them—the same way he was overwhelmed by her.

Dark uneven curls that fell to the base of her throat teasing her collar bone and the back of her neck. Daryl could tell from a glance she had sliced a sharp object to her hair to achieve such jagged strands. The layers of dirt had been stripped clean and revealed nothing but bronze skin, but a few cuts littered her forearms, some were deep and other were only just healing.

She wasn't just skin and bone like he expected, he saw the toned contours of her arms and the curves of her legs. She had a lean athletic body, but the protruding collar bone and hollows in her cheeks were evidence of malnutrition.

He couldn't help but smirk a little, recalling her mash potato smeared face staring up at him from her position on the floor. With such startled olive green eyes, he'll admit he was a little captivated by them after first. The bridge of her sharp nose was littered with a bountiful of tiny little freckles. They blemishes brought out the specks of earth brown in her eyes.

Daryl had found women attractive before, but there was something different about this particular one. Something strange and yet extremely intriguing. He didn't trust her, there was something enigmatic in the way she looked at people and judgmental when she looked to him. It was the same look he had seen a thousand times from uppity women of fine breeding like her, but hers was more wary than disdainful.

Like he could see right through her and she was doing everything in her power not to reveal herself. He planned to find out everything he can about her, she was hiding something, there was more to her than meets the eye. He needed to know how a girl like her managed to survive the brutal world this long and seem so unscathed.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicious To Ridiculous

**Update ^^ Thanks for those who followed/subscribed to my story. **

**Yeah, if you guys could give me a short review...that would be greeat. **

**xxx**

**SSC**

Luna and I just wandered around the outskirts of the prison, unsure of our place. Well I was insecure, I didn't really know what Luna was feeling and she doesn't tell me much. I did recall Daryl said something about a tour, though he wasn't very clear about whether he was offering to educate me or just a general notification.

_Educated by white trash? Please...don't make me laugh Vivian. _

I didn't want to bother anyone either, from what I could see everyone had separate tasks. Everyone was working hard to make their lives in the prison easier. I saw the men moving logs and hacking off the edges to form a spike of some kind, the women were washing or cleaning. I felt like I needed to help in some way but the idea of talking to a complete stranger terrified me, unless they initiated the conversation first.

Luna and I made our way down a gravel path, out of the first barrier around the prison. I took my time to analyze everything around me. There were around six watch towers at good vantage points, two in the front, two at the rear and two more in the middle by the cell blocks. I was intrigued by them, high up and recluse, it was the perfect place to hide out and keep watch for oncoming Walkers.

I strutted down grey path that stood out against the green grass. The soles of my boots crunched under the little stones. I was looking at the two little barns that they had built side by side. One was walled up by jagged planks of wood, with a little shed and a metal roof over it. I moved closer to admire it, striding through the flattened grass. There were two fully grown, plump pink pigs wandering about in the mud. The stench of them was over powering but I was salivating at the sight of them and Luna panted even harder.

"Cool it Lune." I said lightly, she paused to gulp and then began panting again. I knew what she was thinking, I was thinking it too. I wanted those damn pigs cut up, cooked and in my belly again. Man I've turned so savage, to get excited at the sight of two pigs.

I'll huff and puff and—

"What are you doing here?" The temperamental voice behind me caught me off guard, effectively cutting into my rambling thoughts. I spun around to face Rick's son, Carl.

He was glaring fiercely at me; I stood there not knowing how to respond.

I felt like a deer caught under headlights.

Mmm venison, now that sounds simply delightful.

Cue, Rick to the rescue. He walked over hurriedly when he saw the intense way Carl was watching me and my lack of a witty response.

"Easy there son, she was just looking. No harm done." He said smiling apologetically at me and placing a hand on his son's tense shoulders.

"I was just admiring your pigs there." I wanted to tell them how delectable they looked but something told me they wouldn't take it as a compliment like I mean it to be.

"She shouldn't be alone dad." Carl whispered harshly to his father while keeping a watchful eye on me.

You know I can hear you, I am not deaf.

"Yeah I know, Carl." He murmured back with a tight smile across his face "Can you go get Karen for me?"

Reluctantly the young boy ran off, occasionally glancing back to see if I was going to attempt to do something evil. I couldn't help but frown, what the heck is with these people? Do I look that psychotic?

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't wander off on your own from now own, I don't know you well enough to be comfortable with you lurking about." Rick spoke, grabbing my attention. He meant it respectfully but I couldn't help but feel unwanted.

"I understand, I didn't mean any harm."

What I wanted to say was. What are you afraid I'll do? Steal your overalls? But he didn't look like the joking type.

"I am sure you didn't." His smile widened, his gaze fell to the animal beside me "Your dog is drooling." He pointed out.

I followed his stare to look at Luna who was still a panting mess and our conversation hadn't distracted her from her prize.

"Instinctive response." I responded.

Carnivores and livestock, tale as old as time.

"I can see that." He grinned keeping his thumbs hook to the loop of his smudged jeans "What's her name?" He asked intrigued by my Labrador. There was a new found liking in his blue eyes, probably from how clean and pedigree she looked now.

"Luna or Lu-Lu according to Mika and Lizzie." I answered with a casual shrug; I didn't mean to be amusing but a wheezing snort of hilarity left his lips.

"Lu-Lu..." He repeated fondly, looking down at the dog. I watched him for a moment, taking in that white smile behind that bristling beard; he was a lot less intimidating that way.

"Rick hey." A familiar pleasant voice yelled out, grabbing out attention. Karen was making her way to us with a brooding Carl behind her.

"Hey Karen, would you mind showing Vivian here around? She wandered out here on her own." Grimes said nudging his head in my direction. Karen looked to me with a expression that seemed to judge my need to explore.

"Yeah sure, no problem." She uttered a wide smile on her face, she gestured for me to follow and I did. Brushing past Rick and Carl who was hiding behind his father while glowering at me, I resisted the urge to glare back.

"Be seeing you Vivian." Rick voiced, I glanced back at him and nodded wordlessly.

Not if I could help it.

Karen showed me around the neighborhood, explaining the purpose of the many rooms and the different Blocks. I found out she is living in Block D and I was extremely uncomfortable to find that they had a cell prepared just for me. If Carl's wary looks didn't make me feel more like a criminal, the cell sure did.

Something about cold walls and narrows space didn't rub me the right way. I mean I am not trying to be the picky little bitch that no one likes to be around, but I did not want to live in that cell. I wanted square walls, where I could see every corner and I need somewhere high up.

You heard about claustrophobic people right? Well I am dwelling on their fears. I can't sleep unless I could feel each wall with my feet and hands. It made me feel safe, like nothing could sneak up on me because I was protected by fortified walls from every angle. The cell block was too crowded anyway—possible walkers surrounding me—I prefer the solitude. I knew that I needed to find away to get to one of those towers, I had to.

I was introduced to the big hulking black guy I had seen with Karen earlier. Even though she introduced him as a "friend" I could see there was some spark between them. Ugh, romance— I rather gut myself.

His name was Tyreese and he was friendly enough, shook my hand and nearly broke it. I met the two girls again, their greeting was brief when it came to me but when they saw Luna—I wouldn't have been surprised if they got on their knees and worshiped the animal.

It's easy being a dog, you wag your tail and do a little puppy dog stare and everybody loves ya.

They had only recently begun to organize the prison to meet their needs. Karen told me about how they were preparing an infirmary and a library—to my shock—they had runs to collect the items they needed. I was fascinated by the news, it was a way I could earn my keep, help out a little. Who knows, maybe I might find a few things I needed on these so called runs.

"I am not sure if they will take you so quickly; give it a week or so. Sasha can be a bit of a hard-ass." Karen answered my question about joining their next run.

Sasha is Tyreese's sister, I met her too. She was more guarded in comparison to her brother, her stare was scrutinizing and her posture screamed military to me.

I don't like to brag but, I have a pretty good memory. The tool I used most to get through three years of law school, of course I had to practically drag my ass out of bed to attend classes but memorizing laws was a breeze to me. So when Karen told me about all the different places in the prison I had already made a mental map in my head, I didn't want another Rick and Carl fiasco where I wander in to a place I shouldn't.

We were outside again and the setting sun had cast soft shadows in our path. Time passed quickly here, mainly because I am not fearing for my life and waiting the inevitable death that plagued me.

"Well I gotta go help out with dinner, you should come. We could use a few extra hands." Although being around food did sound appealing, I felt like Karen just wanted me to tag along so I don't go wandering off by myself.

Reluctantly I followed her, wishing for some means of escape because this whole suspicious-ness and watching my every move thing is getting old—and it's only been like half a day.

Okay now it is officially ridiculous.

I've been in this prison for like three days now. Three days off helping in the kitchen, clearing out and dusting the remaining rooms in Block A, washing and stuff. I hate it, absolutely hate it.

I mean Jesus got more done.

I somehow find a way to make a mess of such simple tasks. Like yesterday for example when I was helping Jenny (from the Block- D) carry clothes out to wash I had "accidentally" dropped them down on a puddle. I swear I did not see it and why on earth were they washing near a puddle anyway?

Ever since then I was shuffled around from the kitchen to helping with building a shack to keep the tools, it was right beside the dining area.

I'll admit I was a little spaced out, mainly because there was this knot of anxiety in my chest. Every time I saw those disgusting dead things out there my fingers immediately darted to my leg. Being stripped of weapons and not knowing where they were left me on edge, also because I was wearing a pair of pants that weren't mine.

I hated it, I hated being so vulnerable.

Also because I was stuck with a cell for now and I hadn't gotten proper sleep in three days, thankfully no one had noticed my worn out state. I didn't need more people hounding me or being cautious around me because I couldn't focus from my lack of rest.

Luna on the other hand was as merry as any dog on a farm/prison compound. She was being fed on time, she didn't need to exert herself for sustenance and she was sleeping better than I was. I was envious that she was so damn adaptable and loved too; the kids couldn't get enough of the bitch.

I tried to convince myself it was a withdrawal of some kind because I had gotten so used to being on my own, but it was different out there. I didn't have to worry about what people thought of me or tiptoe around eggshells. I got to do what I wanted, live the way I wanted and not be judged for it.

"Am I crazy to want to get out?"

Luna simply stared back while lying lazily on the grass. Her only response was the patting of her fluffy tail against the earth. I was at my wits end, pacing in front of her with my arms folded over my chest, I was only a minute close to start chewing at the skin around my thumb.

"I can't take it anymore; living with people shouldn't have to be this hard right?" I wanted to bring up a topic of sexism but that wasn't entirely true, not since I met Michonne.

Man that woman was a badass, I could tell just from the samurai sword she never left behind. From a distance I could tell she was pretty valued by the council, which was a group of all the members who first came across the prison. I was a little shocked to find that Daryl was part of this council and among the people who made the decisions.

I'll admit I've been a bit of an ass but that's really my mother's voice in my head speaking ill of him at every glance I gave his way. They seemed to like him, many of the women and children praised him repeatedly for bringing in food.

Pfft, I could have done that if they let me. I wanted to be out there, hunting, the only skill I possessed now apparently. It's a shame how much my social interactions skills had dulled that past year. I couldn't even bring myself to wave to the two girls who were sweet enough to watch over Luna when I couldn't.

Daryl watched the new comer pace back and forth rambling aimlessly to the dog, gesturing fanatically into the air as if trying to make a point. His face was scrunched up incredulously while she continued to talk to the dog.

Did she not know that dogs don't talk?

Even though Daryl couldn't really hear what she was verbally sprawling on about he could tell she wasn't really waiting for an answer from the pooch, she just needed to vent herself and Daryl knew why.

He had noticed her in the past couple of days, her pale lips pressed tight as she accepted whatever work Karen or someone else gave her. The woman was annoyed, that much he could see but all she had to do was speak up. Watching her now, Daryl knew she had the ability to rant, he wondered why she chose not to.

She was a quiet one, something Daryl wasn't used to because woman usually loved to blabber endlessly. She didn't even make any attempt to make any friends, but then again she had been alone for the past year.

Daryl saw a familiarity in her, the way she looked at people as if afraid or insecure in their presence. It was the same way he used to be around people and still kind of was. The feeling would come and go; he was starting to feel overwhelmed by the compliments he received and chose to ignore or acknowledge.

But it wasn't just the solitary ways of the woman; he saw the bleary look in her eyes and the slowness in her step. She hadn't been sleeping, if she has it hasn't been pleasant.

Nightmares were his first guess, that was usually the case for him but he began to pay more close attention last night. He saw the way she hesitated to leave when night fell, she didn't want to return to the cell block and in that instant he knew and he just had to mention it to Rick.

_"You want to move her where?" The Sheriff demanded looking to Daryl like he had grown two heads with matching goatees._

_"One of the towers man, ya always said ya needed more watchers an' shit." The hunter responded while toying with one of the leaves he had plucked from the crops. Rick had stopped racking the earth and provided his undivided attention to the southerner._

_"Did she say she wanted to be on the lookout?" He asked while patting away the dirt from his gloves._

_"Nah but, I gotta feelin'." Saying a 'feeling' clearly didn't satisfy the skeptic former officer of the law._

_Daryl sighed; his eyes squinted against the glare of the oncoming sun. "Look she had been out der for the past year, maybe more. It's not going to be easy ta just expectin 'er to get along, she's a fish outta water." _

_Rick rubbed his beard in thought "You do have a point."_

Daryl smiled; happy he had managed to convince the man he had come to call a friend.

"Vivi-_anne_."

The fuck?

I stopped pacing to find Daryl storming in my direction; Luna immediately sat up and wagged her tail appreciatively.

"Get yer shit, yer coming with me." He ordered stopping a foot or two away in front of me.

My shit? I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the sentence but apparently I was stalling.

"Urry up woman, I aint got all day." He clipped out impatiently; I stood there staring at him for a moment. I was always a little slow when I was being ordered around, especially when bossy came in the form of a sweaty red-neck in dire need of a haircut.

"When you mean shit did you mean my Luna or stuff in general?"

"Da hell," He breathed more to himself than me "Just get yer ass in gear, come on."

Not wanting to annoy him any further I followed after him, having to take extra steps just to keep up with his long strides.

We stopped at the cell block at first and he waited by the entrance for me to return with my stuff. I didn't really have much, just my bag filled my usual junk and I grabbed the two pillows they provided me.

For a moment, I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that they were going to kick me out. I kept my gaze focused on his broad back most of the time, staring at the grey wings against the black material of his jacket. They weren't white like my under fed mind have perceived them to be and they were flapping like I had exaggerated either.

I glanced down at Luna who walked beside me, she didn't seem to nervous but then again, she likes Daryl. To my surprise we didn't stop at the gate but at one of the tower posts, the one on the west.

He opened the heavy red door and walked in and I followed him up the steps. It was dark until we stopped for a moment, there was a slight fumbling on his end and then a sharp metallic noise before light flooded down, illuminating the steel steps.

My heart was racing just a little, excited at the possibility that maybe this was my new sleeping arrangement. Either that or he is planning on tossing me off the ledge; at least I'll get to feel the wind in my hair before my brain turns to mush.

He went up first before waiting for me; I lugged my bag while climbing up the last few steps before an open hand greeted me. A little taken back but I took it his calloused hand, my fingers gripping around his thumb and he helped me up. There was something about his touch, rough as it was— I felt a weird tingle go down my spine.

I tried not to think too much about it, after all it's the first contact I had had in a while.

My gaze surveyed the spacious room, it wasn't much. Around six feet in width and seven by height, it was the perfect amount of space for Luna and I and just the amount of privacy I needed. It smelt a little rusty and dank but I'd probably get used to it eventually, I've been in worse places.

"We need mer people on da look out, since ye had to watch yer back a lot out der, I figured ye knew how." Daryl broke through the silence; he was standing at the far corner closest to the railing. "Besides, Casey was dyin' to be liberated frem the post."

Casey was the mother of one of the kids in the block I lived in, we never really talked except for a few greetings but that's about it.

"So I don't have to sleep in Cell Block anymore?" It was more of a rhetorical sentence and I kinda regretted saying it from the hard look he gave me.

"If ya don't want it ya—"

"No no please, this is just...perfect." I cut in hastily, managing a bright smile to show how pleased I was "Thank you for showing me the way and all."

Daryl folded his arms over his chest and I swear he looked a little uncomfortable by my appreciative words "Yeah, sure."

He grumbled, avoiding eye contact. I nodded and dumped my bag on the side and made my way to the railing, admiring the view of the landscape and taking a deep breath.

Yup, I could get used to this. I was so happy I could almost river dance.

Smiling I spun around to ask Luna what she thought, I was not expecting what I found instead. Daryl was watching me, rather intently too in a way that brought those familiar tingles back up my spine. I stared back unable to look away for a moment, feeling quite overwhelmed by his eyes. I let me gaze wander north. His arms were toned and muscular, I wonder why I never really paid attention before.

"Aite, I'll leave ya to it den." He suddenly stated before my eyes began to admire anything more about him, which would just rile up my mother. He patted Luna on the head once and moved to exit down the latch when I spoke up.

"Hey um, I wanted to thank you for bringing me back here. I know I didn't get around to thanking you for that so...yeah."

Smooth, real smooth.

He froze and turned to me again, I felt that creeping blood rush up my neck. "I hadn't gone this long without starving in a while." I added sheepishly.

"Food, that's what yer most thankful fer?"

"Well yeah." I admitted not really having a better reason; he stared mutely for a moment before a smirk curved at his lips.

"Yer a strange girl." He commented and his monotonous tone made me wonder if it was a back handed compliment. I bit my lip contemplatively; he was talking to me so I didn't feel as nervous as before. Especially since the question I had been dying to ask rose to the surface.

"I can help you know." I murmured, he was puzzled by my statement "The hunting and stuff, I can hold my own."

He folded his arms over his chest, his passive expression forming into one of smug incredulity "Can ya now?"

I didn't like that tone of voice; it seemed to question my sanity and my abilities as a hunter.

"What do need like a CV or something?" I snapped for the first time in a while, damn. I was trying so hard to be polite to everyone.

"I am better at trackin' alone." He stated factually, I blinked.

"I wasn't exactly suggesting we hunt together." I said clearly and—I'll admit—a little haughtily.

He leaned back as if my words had physically hit him with a wave of amazement and that condescending smile widened.

"Someone's damn sure of demselves." He mused taking steps towards me; it took all my will power to keep eye contact with him. No matter how intimidated I felt by his looming presence, I refused to show it.

"Ever hunt anything bigger than a squirrel." He asked...demanded peering down at me. I rolled my eyes in the way I had been dying to ever since I got here.

"We are measuring dicks now?" I retorted brusquely and bracing my hands on my hips. His smile fell, probably from my choice of words or my abrasiveness—I really didn't care. "I may not have shot down a deer but I know places you can find potential food."

I added a little narrowing of my eyes for affect just to show how serious I was. He glared back surprisingly calm as if he was actually contemplating my words.

"We'll see." He murmured more to himself and then turned to leave. The tension my shoulders and face eased, I watched him leave. Luna stared after him almost sadly and I shook my head in disbelief.

Things were starting to look up, sure he didn't exactly say yes to the whole me hunting with him thing but hey at least I got the place I wanted. I need to find more solid reasons to why he should take me; he can't be completely unreasonable right?

"Yo, bitch." I exclaimed to grab Luna's attention, she gave a lazy glance my way, I grinned "Tonight, we are celebrating."


	7. Chapter 7: Huntin' for Somethin'

**New chapter, thank you again for all the reviews. **

**The more the merrier. **

**Oh and a shout out to SpyroFlavordSkittles, absolutely love the name and your long detailed messages. Thank you me dear. **

**xxx**

**SSC**

Remember when I said my passion was dance?

No I am not going to shake my booty for you, you perverted person you.

It's just when something so physical becomes a passion it takes over your life. When I first got into ballet I had to change my entire diet so I could keep up with the other students. My diet mainly consisted of fruits and water, which had me rushing to the bathroom most of the time but hey it was worth it.

At least I thought it was my frame was just a little larger than the other petite girls. Sure I was envious and a little annoyed that I couldn't do most they could at first but then I figured I've learned all I could from ballet, and it just wasn't for me. Besides, I was getting a little bored with the routines; I needed to find something that suited my needs. I wanted to express myself without so many restrictions and still look elegant while doing it, if that made sense.

That's just my way of saying I was just too damn lazy to put that much effort in to something that I have to wear tights and a tu-tu for.

So I moved on, educating myself in folk dancing, ballroom and tango. At one point I learned about Tangolates. I know it sounds like a Starbucks order but it really wasn't. It was the combination of concentration, coordination and core stability of Pilates and the fluidity of Tango.

It was quite therapeutic, especially when I had to deal with a lot of my mother's criticism. I still use it to keep my joints stretched and maintained so I wouldn't suffer from cramps when running away from danger.

So I woke up early that morning, feeling refreshed in my new sleeping quarters. Luna was curled up by my legs and stirred away when she felt me move. We both made our way down the tower and to the fresh grass.

It was still blue hour, the air was peaceful and a cool breeze passed through, forming Goosebumps on my skin. Luna and I walked across the prairie and stopped when we found a place suitable to us. Luna wandered off to do her business and I stood there staring at the sky that was slowly turning into a clear azure. I would guess it was around five thirty in the morning, my gaze moved to the grass.

I hadn't felt cool earth with the soles of my feet in a long time; it was a little tempting right now. Looking around to make sure no one was around; I wiggled one foot out of my boots and then placed it on the grass.

"Ohhh that's the stuff." I moaned at the tingling sensation of cold wet grass on my feet. My feet have always been overly sensitive. It was difficult whenever I got blisters or sprains so I had to be a little more careful with my feet than other parts of my anatomy.

My other foot followed and I abandoned my boots for a moment to walk around with my bare feet. It was quiet blissful, not having to be worried about being snuck up on by walkers and take the time to admire the small things.

My body was feeling a little stiff from sleeping so soundly and what better place to stretch than on a field of grass with no one around.

Rick Grimes got up at his usual time; sleep despite being a small luxury now, hasn't always come easy to him since the beginning of the turn. There was always a slight fear in his mind that he would sleep into a coma and wake up in chaos, more than usual.

He got dressed, checked on little Judith and exited the cell block. He walked up to the water barrel beside the gate leading to the barn. Cupping his hands into the water her washed his face and moved to open the gate to find it open.

Alert, he made his way down the gravel path, giving a quick glance at the animals. They were unharmed and the zombies were where he had last seen the, outside the outer gate. Sighing in relief his gaze wandered to the right, startled by the figure he saw.

It was Vivian and she was sitting in a meditative position. Luna was on her back in front of the woman, paws up as Vivian was arched over, fondly rubbing at the dog's furry belly. Rick was a little bewildered at first, considering how long it's been since he had seen something so normal it was now considered strange.

Luna—who was enjoying the belly rub serenely—opened her eyes noticing the sheriff. She quickly rolled on to her paws, sitting up and glaring at the man. Vivian looked to him as well and Rick smiled not to alarm the woman.

"Mornin'" He greeted taking steps to her, while keeping a cautious eye on the dog.

Vivian was far from worried; the large beam she directed his way was radiant "Good Morning."

Rick was a little mesmerized at first, _well someone is in better humor_. Feeling a little eased by her smile he decided to take a seat beside her, on the damp grass and looking to the sky.

It was silent between them for a moment; Vivian didn't seem to mind his presence and continued to pet Luna. The dog on the other hand continued to watch Rick like a hawk, which was very perturbing. It was something about the canine's stare, like she could see deep inside him, all the horrors and knew what he was capable of.

Clearing his throat and averting his stare, he looked to Vivian. "Daryl tells me you are interested in going hunting."

"Why does that surprise you?" She asked craning her head to gaze at him, Rick scratched at the back of his head in thought.

"It's just I didn't think you would be so eager to get back out there."

"It's not that I am eager." Maybe a little bit "I just think I will be more useful to you guys in that way, cleaning isn't exactly my forte."

I was being honest, household tasks were never my thing, even before the world turned.

Rick snorted at my words, his grin widening "Yeah I've noticed."

I gaped but the tongue lashing I prepared dimmed under the glow of his twinkling blue eyes, the best I could muster was puff of air before turning away. "I didn't see it there, how many times do I have to apologize." I grumbled growing agitated and little embarrassed. I distracted myself by picking at a crop of grass under me.

"Easy, I was reminiscing." His voice was strained as if suppressing a laugh "here we are trying to get the blood stains off and you go drop the clothes in mud."

I rolled my eyes but I suppose there was some hilarity to the situation, at least some one found it amusing.

"Daryl's going on a run today, but you will have to convince him though. He is the expert in that department, I am still a beginner."

"You go hunting too?" I asked a little surprised, he didn't look like the hunting type, and he didn't exactly look like a farmer either. But then again who am I to talk, I was still in law school and barely left my apartment.

"I keep mainly to the prison close quarters; Daryl's the one who can manage taking on bigger grounds." He explained nudging his head in the direction of the forests outside the prison; I nodded in acknowledgment before we fell into a silence again.

"Any advice?" I asked mildly trying not to seem to desperate for an answer.

"Advice?" He echoed I shrugged uselessly.

"Well I haven't met many people like Daryl in my...adventures." For the lack of a better word "Should I approach him with a pie, maybe a clever limerick, Rick?"

He chuckled at my clumsy words and I stared, so the man could express amusement. It didn't sound forced but deep and free, like he hadn't expected to laugh or hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Keep to the point; he isn't the type to beat around the bush." He spoke and I listened intently. Of course Daryl didn't seem like the type of man to beat around the bush, he was more likely the type to hide in one and wait to pounce. Or maybe that's something I would do, actually... I think I did that at one point.

"Right, thanks." I may not have sounded grateful but I was, Rick's advice did help a little. I couldn't get all fidgety and awkward. I needed to be straight to the point. He seemed to react well to my in-your-face reaction last time, considering he had told Rick and everything.

There was movement beside me, I looked to find Rick getting to his feet and patting away the dirt one his arms.

"I'll leave you to your reclining then." He asserted smiling at me, I nodded and smiled back before he turned to go and tend to his crops. I sat there for a little longer, immersed in my thoughts I had stopped petting Luna and my hand was just laying on her head. Annoyed by my lack of scratching behind her ears, Luna nudged my palm with the tip of her cold nose. This grabbed my attention and I looked down at her smiled, clawing gently at the back of her ear again.

"You sure know how to tell me what you want, don't you girl?" I murmured affectionately, her response was a heady pant and look from those big soulful eyes. That's when it dawned to me what I needed to do.

Daryl was fresh and ready for a day's hunting to begin. During breakfast he had passed by the usual spot for Vivian to eat, he didn't want to admit he was a little disappointed by the lack of her and her canine companion. He didn't want to bother with searching for her, maybe she slept in and he was somewhat glad, that way he didn't have to deal with saying no to the girl, regarding the hunt.

After having grabbed his gear and strapping on his sleeveless jacket, Daryl made his way to the vehicles. He loaded the back of the trunk and made his way to the front, opened drivers door to only freeze in shock.

"Da hell." Vivian sat on the passenger seat with her pooch beside her by the window.

"Hello, yo—or whatever." The woman uttered, flashing an impish little smile and wave of her open hand.

"Were ya waitin' 'ere the entire time?" Daryl demanded glaring at the woman, her smile wavered for a moment but her forest green eyes remained solid and determined.

"Rick told me to be straight to the point with you; this is me being pointy." She bit her lip considering the absurdity of her last word and Daryl narrowed her eyes, wondering if the double meaning was purposeful.

Brushing the thought aside he crossed his arms over his wide chest, in a way to show his disapproval.

"Ya aint comin' I don't need no woman distruptin' ma trackin'." He grunted, he could tell she was dying to roll her eyes but refused to. She held his glowering stare, Daryl was a little perturbed at first because not many woman glared back so bravely.

"I am not going to bother you; we can take separate areas if you like. I just need to get out there." She uttered her arm gesturing in the direction of the forest beyond the walls. He contemplated her words silently, his gaze moving from her to Luna. The dog seemed happy to see him, her brown eyes were lit up and he could hear and see her fluffy tail tapping at the leather seat madly.

For a moment of weakness, Daryl wondered what the worst that could possibly happen was. Besides, she looked like she could take care of herself and it would give him the opportunity to know more about her like he had planned.

"Fine," He grumbled climbing into the pick-up and shutting the door behind him "But if ya get in ma way, I'll shoot an arrow through yer head." He stated warningly, she didn't seem threatened but more amused by his words.

"Great, I don't have to worry about coming back then." She uttered grinning from ear to ear, rolling his eyes Daryl put the keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life.

I stepped over a fall long, being careful not to make any noise as we walked through the forest. My gaze shot from one tree to the other, searching for my intended objective, frustrated by the lack of it.

Mixed in with the frustration was a pressure, the pressure of having to show my worth to the resident hunter. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move as if waiting for me to mess up. Gulping down my nervousness I glanced at Luna, she was sniffed the ground and moved about frantically searching for the marks same as I.

Except hers was the odor of her piss, not jagged marks on a tree like mine. I couldn't judge her for it, it's not like she can operate a knife and if I could recognize the stench of my own urine, and I would do the same.

I glanced back at Daryl and sure enough he was staring right at me. Ignoring the prickling sensation of the hairs on my arms standing on end, I began to speak. "I made a few markings up ahead, so I know my way around. I remember coming across a lake at one point and there were a few deer's there."

"Did ya shoot any?" He inquired with that deep raspy voice of his, hmm I wonder if he is a smoker. Certainly sounds like one.

Man I could use a cigarette right about now. None smokers can crave cigarettes right? Anyway back to Daryl's question, I couldn't help but grin a little. He had a lot more faith in me than I let on, his voice didn't sound at all sarcastic.

"Do I look like someone who can lug a deer around?" I asked sending an amused glance his way "Besides, Bambi isn't exactly my forte."

"Tis not like herdin' cats, I shot an' killed ma first deer when I was knee-high, brought the varmint back home ma-self." He grumbled in a matter of fact tone, I blinked a little surprised.

When I was 'knee-high' as he put it, the most killing I ever did was killing time.

It could be just me but I am sensing a little neglected child issues, of course I didn't press him—I was neglected myself and the days I wasn't, I wished I was. I really didn't know what to say and continued to look around. The path we were on felt and looked familiar but then again, the trees in this forest were carbon copies of one another.

"I think it's around here." I mused walking further into the forest; I heard his footsteps following me in his slow pace.

"Ya tink or ya know?" He demanded, I didn't want to admit that I was a little lost. I should have found the third mark but now, considering we passed by the last one nearly half an hour ago.

"It must have rained or something, I can't find the mark I made."

"Mark?" He echoed, I couldn't tell if he was just mocking me or genuinely curious.

"Well I don't exactly have a map now do I?" I retorted sarcastically and a little snappier than I intended. I blame the heat; it was like a freaking furnace out here, Luna was panting up a storm and I was sweating like a pig.

Daryl looked as cool as a cucumber, with a slice of ham, maybe dash of mustard and smidge of ketchup, in between two fresh pieces of bread. Damn it I should have eaten breakfast, but I work better when I am hungry, my senses are on over drive then—but that's beside the point. Honestly though, he looked like he belonged out here in the woods. His strapping arms were glistening under a thin sheet of sweat, a few strands of his dark hair was plastered to his forehead but he didn't dirty, it was surprisingly appealing.

"You are leading us far off our dart." His voice cut me off my dazed thoughts, he was glaring at me with those clear eyes of his.

I quickly averted my gaze "I am telling you it is this way." I stated surely though I was pointing at a completely random direction.

Well nature, you have failed me. I looked to Luna. Even she seemed a little confused and sniffed about with renewed purpose.

"Damn it woman, stop being so ornery. I played along with your so called trackin'" Daryl snapped marching up to me, demanding my attention "Now it's my turn."

I gaped and watched him as his keen gaze wandered the environment around us. I would be helping, if I didn't feel so bloody insulted.

"Played along? So you came here knowing I wouldn't find anything?"

He didn't even bother stopping to address my question and lazily replied with a "Well yeah."

My face evolved from stunned revelation to eyebrow twitching annoyance "Wow your faith in me is just touching."

Why did I even bother with sarcasm? Hicks are too damn dumb for that.

"Yer not even on da rite path, the tracks lead that away, waste of ma damn time." He pointed out the flaws mindlessly, unaffected by my derisive statement. I rolled my eyes, if I wanted criticism I would have summoned my mother.

Daryl felt a little smug, annoyed but self-satisfied. That'll show her He though while surveying the ground for tracks. He knew they had to travel west from the point; the trees were healthier here with meat a body of water was nearby. Considering this heat, animals must be attracted to the spot like moth to a fla—

Vivian hadn't said anything, curiously he looked up to tense up instantly.

"Where are ya goin'?" He whispered severely, his daggering stare directed at her retreating back. She was a few feet ahead of him but had managed to hear his question. She stopped and turned slightly and Daryl was not expecting the fierce annoyance in her eyes.

"I am going to find that lake, on my own." She snapped, keeping her voice a determined low. Daryl bristled in outrage, the urge to punch something only intensified when she turned away, ready to storm off.

Luna remained oblivious, too overwhelmed by the task at hand.

"Fine, get! Guess ya hankerin' for a good bite in the ass frem those walkers." He clipped out at her retreating back. She was infuriating and didn't even turn around to acknowledge his words.

Daryl was furious, that _woman was going to get herself killed_. A gamut of sexist thoughts began to form in his mind.

This is why they shouldn't drive, vote and especially hunt.

_I told ya little bro, they are only good for one thing. _

Despite himself and being irritated by her, he couldn't help but be a little seduced by her purposeful stride retreating from him. Daryl cursed and averted his head, his face felt hot, from anger or lust he didn't know but he hated it.

He tried to focus on the trail he picked up but his worrisome, maddening thoughts about her wouldn't leave.

Growling in exasperation Daryl knew he couldn't let her wander off on her own. Especially since he chose to bring her along, he felt responsible for her. He looked back in the direction she went, surprised to find she was no longer in his line of vision. Alert and slightly distressed Daryl moved forward, tracking her and not the animal he had planned.

The woman was fast with her tiny feet and her tiny body and her tiny mind. Rolling his eyes Daryl trudged through the forest, careful to look out for walkers. He stopped for a moment, noticing a very distinct mark on a tree. It was a jagged, carved in 'x' shape. He leaned out and traced the cut with the tips of his fingers, frowning deeply.

This must be what she was yammerin' about.

He didn't want to admit it was wrong, because that would mean admitting he wasn't comfortable with the idea in the first place. Hunting was his skill, his safe haven, a way to block out the world. Vivian joining him was a leap too far off his comfort zone and he felt threatened.

It was his only way to feel close to Merle.

Daryl's narrowed gaze noticed the change in direction of foot prints; she made a sharp turn near at the tree and walked down the hill. He followed her footpath, careful to walk side way to defy the slope of the hill.

He found Vivian. She was a few feet away, her back was to him and she was hunched down low and staring ahead.

Daryl was relieved to find her, but he masked the relief with a scowl, preparing a good tongue lashing in his head—only to stop when she saw him.

She looked furious and was mouthing something to him. He narrowed his gaze on her, not comprehending her frantic state and tried to read her lips.

Get down, she mouthed mutely. While gesturing at something in front of them, instincts kicked in and Daryl immediately lowered on to his knees before looking in the direction she was pointing to, he followed her gaze and stared in shock.

It was a deer a stag to be specific. The animal was drinking from a small pond, his head bowed over the body of water and his tongue lapping at the liquid. Daryl took in the sight of him; the buck was still going through first stages of puberty. His horns were only stumps on its head but the varmint was healthy and with enough meat for the entire camp at prison.

He looked to Vivian who was watching him; she silently pointed at him and made a hand gesture that suggested she shoot the animal. Daryl calculated the distance between him and the stag; he guessed he was fifteen yards away from the animal. Luckily the amount was within his crossbow's shooting range.

He was starting to feel that familiar rush of excitement right before a kill, he knew he couldn't mess this one up, not when the opportunity was handed to him in a platter. Bringing the crossbow he positioned himself, looked through the scope and aimed.

He targeted behind the front leg of the stag's just were the heart is, giving one last glance Vivian's way, he pulled the trigger.

The arrow whizzed out speedily and hit the deer right on the intended mark. Stunned at first the stag attempted to run, with the arrow still lodged in its side. Daryl cursed and quickly readied another arrow and shot, the arrow hit the buck but it still kept running.

Daryl stared in disbelief, great now he had to go trek for the animal and pray walkers didn't find its body.

He moved to get up only to freeze and stare in wonder. Luna was racing wildly after the stag and just when Daryl didn't think she could. The dog launched itself on the animal and bit down hard on its trembling thigh.

The stag fell forward on to the grass, kicking wildly to get free but the arrow was causing it to bleed profoundly. Daryl looked to where Vivian was only to find she had disappeared. Confused he looked back at Luna to find Vivian rushing in her dog's direction with a knife at the ready.

The knife he had lent to her.

Unsure of what to do or say Daryl stood there for a moment, absorbing the situation. Once he did he moved forward, keeping an eye out for walkers he made his way to them. Luna was still biting down on the leg and Vivian steadily straddled the deer across its board body closest to the arrow.

"Easy, easy." She cooed placing a steadying hand on the animal's neck, the stag struggled harder. With a firm grip and fixed gaze Vivian brought her hand up and plunged the blade straight through the animals head, a swift death.

Any regret he saw on her face was instantly masked and she exhaled heavily to express her relief before a big smile took over her face. Luna was a panting mess, her tongue was dangling and she sat down to regain her energy.

Daryl's wide eyed stare moved from the two females to the deer, his expression full of disbelief.

They had actually managed to bring down a deer.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a breathless chuckle escaped the woman's lips, she was leaning back and still straddling the dead animal, but her attention was focused on the dog.

Daryl had trouble looking away from her face glistening in sweat, damp curly tresses and dazzling satisfied smile accented by those glittering emerald eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Fastest Pizza in Atlanta

"You are such a good dog, yesh you are, yesh you are." Daryl rolled his eyes at her overly affectionate petting towards Luna, who was shamelessly enjoying the praise. Vivian sat between the dog and the hunter, Daryl was driving once again. The interior smelt like sweat, dirt and wet dog. He wondered if this was what he smelled like to the others after his hunting trips.

"Leave that dog alone woman, yer embarrassing 'er." He stated gruffly trying to hide his amusement. Vivian looked to him with her fingers still buried in the dog's thick fur. She wasn't thrown by his tone of command. Daryl figured, after what happened she wouldn't be able to stop grinning for a week.

The thought didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Well somebody's gotta show appreciation; she did such a bang up job in taking down that deer." She retorted while scratching at the back of Luna's floppy ears. Daryl shot her a glare, clearly insulted by her words.

"What'r ya talkin' abou' woman?" He snapped crossly "My bolt is what brought tha' varmint down."

"Right after I found it and Luna tackled it down."

"Right." He grumbled sarcastically.

"Right." She mocked with a cheeky little smile. Daryl's face felt hot, he blamed the glare of the setting sun directed at them.

"Aw man," She sighed, releasing the dog and leaning back into the leather seat of the vehicle "I am going to stuff my face tonight—if there are leftovers of course."

Daryl scoffed "Yer... sure, eat in public and there will surely be left over's instantly."

Her gaze on him narrowed but she didn't look as snubbed or abashed like he expected, she seemed more amused than anything.

"Well somebody's gotta sense of humor, from the way you tired to bite my head off back there." She mused, folding her toned sun kissed arms over her chest.

"Woman ya wer takin' me down the wrong path."

"No I wasn't I knew exactly where I was—"Vivian stopped mid scolding, scowled like Daryl before looking off at the stretch of road they drove over "Ah forget it, we got the job done didn't we?"

Daryl bit his tongue, no point arguing when she was the one being diplomatic. Though his grumpy expression didn't last that long, it softened the instant he looked her way.

He didn't know why he felt so relaxed beside her, he didn't know if he liked it.

Daryl wasn't expecting her recoiling form under all the praise she received for the hunt. Considering the way she was proudly flaunting and mocking Daryl the entire ride back to the prison. He expected her to bask in the admiring faces.

At one point she hide behind him, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other when the burly half of the group came to help take the kill to be prepared for dinner.

He pitied her a little. They were a lot more alike than he had thought, clearly she was uncomfortable around praise, being so ill prepared for it.

Rick was surprised by the entire ordeal, so were most of the first people in the prison. The women were preparing the meat for dinner. Everyone was waiting, anticipating for a good hearty meal after a long day.

I felt a lot more refreshed after my shower and new change of clothes. I practically hauled ass to the showers to avoid all the weird grateful stares and comments, it was a little much. I expected Daryl to tease me about it considering how much I must have annoyed him before. He was probably saving all the comments for dinner.

Dinner, man I could just moan.

Luna and I exited the tower in haste, eager to sink our teeth into meat. I hope it's covered in sauce, right spicy sauce oh and bread I could use some bread...maybe a light salad too to make it look like I hadn't served more than I should.

I was grinning evilly when I entered the dining area. I joined the long service line, my senses were so overwhelmed by the mouth watering scent and sight that I didn't even realize I was standing behind Karen.

"Vivian, hey!" She greeted merrily, throwing an arm over my unsuspecting form. I tensed instinctively. The last time I was touched the man had terribly bad breath and nail hygiene, yes I am talking about a Walker.

She pulled me to her side, her other hand gripped a plate. Tyreese's hulking form turned to face us and his grin was so white and bright, I was a little blinded.

"Great job out there today Viv." Viv? Sounded like a sorority made up word for female gentiles to feel more—lady like.

Cue gag reflex.

"Thanks, guys." I muttered faking my enthusiasm quiet feebly.

"Here" Karen thrust a plate in my direction, I grabbed it instantly. Unfortunately it was one plate; I guess I have to grab another one for Luna.

"Hey there pooch." Tyreese was smiling down at Luna who was wagging her tail up at him, guess she likes him too. Luna is such a horn dog. I bet she is dying to hump a leg here. Ah wait, she already has a target, where is that hick hunter?

"Guess you earned your keep, next we gotta test out your luck against the Walkers huh?" Karen's words grabbed my attention I looked to her and grinned though I was a little insulted on the inside.

Luck? You mean skills.

"I guess so. Are you guys going on a run soon?" I asked looking between the two. Tyreese nodded his smile ever dazzling.

"Maybe tomorrow. You can take over for me, I hate going out there." He stated like I actually cared about his opinion.

Sorry, when I am famished I get a little testy. I was a little excited about going out. I needed to grab a few...personal items.

The line moved forward and I was a little relieved when Tyreese and Karen were distracted by serving themselves—each other more like it. Even Carol looked a little uncomfortable by the way they flirted with their light shoulder nudging and subtle glances.

"'Ey pooch." Daryl's greeted behind me, Luna immediately spun around to face him. Her wide body pushing against my leg, I almost tripped from the rude push from her end. I rolled my eyes. Like a dog in heat phrase was literal at this point.

"The dog who hates squirrels and the man who loves to hunt them, it's a match made in heaven." I couldn't help but tease when Daryl patted Luna lovingly on the head. His stare narrowed on me for my statement, though the look was more playful than annoyed.

I took in the sight of him, the few strands of his hair were damp at the end and he smelled distinctly like soap. He wore those same types of clothing, sleeveless dark plaid shirts and his usual cargo pants. Though, his arms seemed more golden under the soft fire light provided by the lanterns.

Holding my stare he leaned over for the stack of plates I stood beside. I was not expecting him to offer me an extra plate, I gave him a questioning look and he silently glanced at Luna.

Oh of course, what a gentleman. I rolled my eyes and took the plate from his grip. I was ecstatic to find it was my turn to get food. Eagerly I slide over to the service counter, holding my plates out for Carol.

She laughed a little, amused by my enthusiasm and began to place slices of meat for me and for Luna. It had sauce, like actual slightly glistening dark soya smelling sauce. My stomach grumbled in response and I wasn't even embarrassed when Carol chuckled a little.

"Hungry huh?"

"There is no purer form of flattery, the food looks amazing."

"Well I won't keep you a moment longer."

I grinned once Carol was done helping me with my portions. I was staring at my plate the entire time I was walking that I almost bumped into Rick, who was pretty much standing there waiting for me.

"Vivian, join us would you?" He was blocking the way to my usual spot in the far corner away from all the chit chat. I stared at his charming smile for a moment before following his gaze to the bigger table behind me, where a few people were already sitting.

I wanted to say no but I had to appreciate his gesture right? He was waiting for me to make the first move and begrudgingly I turned on the heel of my shoe, and made my way to the table.

My eyes met familiar faces like Michonne and Carl who were sitting next to each other. The rest I've seen but never really interacted with, which made things a little too awkward for me.

I kept glancing at the turn of the wall we were sitting in front, tempted to make a run for it. I took a seat at the far corner on one of the plastic chairs, being unnoticed will be best. Damn it I was hoping to belch out like a total pig tonight, I knew it was too good to be true.

Luna sat beside me and I placed her plate on the floor in front of her. She was as oblivious to my discomfort as usual and I was a little envious of the carefree way she gobbled up her food.

Oh sure she has an excuse, she is a freaking dog.

"Well, look who's decided ta join da norm." Daryl taunted looming beside me, behind the lone plastic chair. I was confused by how relieved I was when he pulled back the chair and sat beside me. He placed his plate on the surface in front of him and rested his elbows on the table top.

"Betcha dyin' to run off and stuff yer face huh?"

"Yes." I admitted reluctantly, keeping my voice a bit above a whisper. He snorted in hilarity before picking up a slice of meat between his finger tips and taking it into his mouth whole.

H-he just put it in there, completely disregarding the other delicious side servings.

"You are supposed to combine it with everything else." I had found myself reacting despite the little voice in my head. He was a little surprised by my outburst but I was more annoyed by his lack of propriety when enjoying a meal.

"What're ya yammerin' about?" He demanded watching me intensely. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Watch." I ordered ripping a strip of bread, ready to demonstrate. Surprisingly he watched with that stern expression of his.

"You slap on a piece of meat, a few dips in the sauce and a little potato and then." I threw my little concoction into my mouth and chewed. I faltered when my taste buds flared, completely consumed by the texture of the meat and the taste of the sauce and potato.

I had fist my finger nails in to the palm of my hand to stop myself from devouring the plate right then and there.

Daryl must have noticed the obvious hunger in my eyes and my attempt to contain it, because he was sniggering and trying to hide it by pressing down on his lips.

"Laugh it up, choke for all I care." I grumbled and reached for my slice of bread again.

"Ya would like tha' too much." He pointed out and began eating again. I shot him a look and parted my lips to speak when.

"Hiya." I was a little surprised by the glowing jade eyes brown hair that framed a delicate face. She sat down on the chair facing me, with a quiet Korean looking man.

"Hey." I greeted, though my stare lingered on the man a little longer. Taking in his high cheek bones, dark hair and narrow eyes, I swear I have seen him somewhere.

"Vivian right? Name's Maggie." She grabbed my attention; I looked to her and replayed her words in my head.

Great now I am craving noodles.

"I think I've seen you around, we were neighbors once." I mused. Usually I am not the type to continue a conversation unless it was absolutely necessary, but something about the woman made me want to converse, maybe it was because she looked to be around my age.

"Neighbours?" She echoed I nodded in acknowledgment.

"The towers."

"Oh right." She laughed lightly, probably amused by my term for the allocated living "So I heard you went hunting with Daryl and came back in one piece, impressive."

"Thanks I think..."I glanced at Daryl who was silently eating "You haven't been hunting?"

"On runs yeah but that's about it, ever since we've got more people I stuck around here, help my pa and sister around." She stated her words came out a little choppy because she was munching on her slice of bread.

"Pa?"

"Hershel." She nudged her thumb aimlessly in the direction of an old bearded man who sat at the head of the table. He was smiling and chatting to Rick who sat beside him, with Carl adjacent. I noted the way Carl seemed to be at ease around Michonne, the badass-mofo-katana-bearing-woman. Beside Rick sat Beth who I've come across a few times and her friend Zach.

"855 West Peachtree, Hawaiian with cheese." The Asian abruptly exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger in my direction. I stared shell-shocked for a moment when he recited my former address to me but then everything fell into the place when his words jogged my memory.

"Oh my god, I knew I recognized you." I retorted in hushed revelation "Fastest pizza in all of Atlanta."

"You call, we r'all." He quoted their obnoxious and slightly mocking company quote. The laugh that left my mouth was effortless and he smiled happy that I was amused. I'll admit it was a little out my nature and I surprised most dinning on the table but I couldn't help it. His words brought back too many memories of me giggling over small things like ridiculous slogans.

"Name's Glenn." He introduced and leaned over the table to shake my hand, which I happily accepted.

"You don't happen to have a slice of pizza right now do you?" I wondered glancing around him to see if he was hiding a box of that exquisite flat bread, he grinned and shook his head. Maggie was a little perplexed by our conversation but Glenn leaned over and whispered the context to her.

"Hawaiian? What da hell is an Hawaiian pizza, ya import it or sum shit?" Daryl grunted with a mouth full of meat and sauce stains on the corner of his lip.

"It was actually invented in Germany, only pizza with pineapples on it." Glenn stated factually, I was a little relieved he didn't carry the accents everyone else seemed to, finally someone of equal mind and background.

"Da hell, you like pineapples on pizza." Daryl leaned back, shocked by the former delivery boy's words. He was glaring at me and utterly disgusted, I wasn't even embarrassed and shrugged nonchalant "Nasty, that's like mashin' prawns an' whip cream an' callin' it a dessert."

"I am sure they do that in Japan or somewhere, doesn't that place have vending machines for used underwear?" I pondered out loud; Glenn laughed whole heartedly—after his shock faded. Daryl's revulsion only deepened. I began to eat again and Maggie was watching me.

"Yeah you might wanna save that conversation when we are not eatin' or around infants." She noted trying to seem responsible even though she was biting her lip to suppress her own need to laugh. I paused, mid chew and looked to the right to find them staring at me, some amused, some shocked and Carl bewildered.

"What, you think the world got messed up over night?" My question was more rhetorical but their expressions proved it all "That's cute."

There are two sides of me always in conflict with each other. One basked in the witty devil may care way I had uttered that sentence. The other me, the one my mom had the most control over, was feeling insecure and stupid for being so reckless. Wondering why I had to go say something so inconsiderate when I was just being accepted, but then.

Daryl nudged his elbow into my side. I swayed a little from the impact at first and looked to him questioningly. I was taken aback by the way he glanced at me from the corners of his eyes. His clear blue gaze shining mirthfully and his almost proud smirk curved at his lips.

I found myself—surprisingly, comforted by it.


	9. Chapter 9: Red Neck Hissy Fit

**Update, obviously. **

**A shout out to ****hideher**** I already thanked you for your review, just felt like mentioning you again ^^. **

**On with the chapter! **

**xxx**

**SSC**

I couldn't believe it. These people were just too damn easy.

One hunting trip, one day to nab some venison and I am accepted into the group?

It's a little suspicious to be honest, especially when people I hardly talked to suddenly knew my name. A few even smiled or waved at me, making me feel more awkward than usual.

On the plus side, Rick has lightened up on me a little and no one watched me like a hawk anymore. I guess they finally got the point that I meant no harm, but I could have told them that. Though, that might make me seem more guilty than innocent.

So it has been two weeks or so since the time Daryl and I brought that venison back together. Since then we have gone on several hunting trips and they have been...eventful.

I can remember this one particular momentous occasion where Daryl and I and Luna of course, fell into a little trouble. The deer we were hunting was such an attention whore that we weren't the only ones that were intrigued by it, the Walkers have quite a taste for beating hearts.

We got a little crowded, nothing that I couldn't handle alone. There were around five or more zombies and of course the deer got away scot free, kicking those skinny legs all gay and shit, the bastard. Daryl and I were left to deal with the flesh eating zombies.

We moved to attack; I really didn't care what the hunter was up to, I was more focused on the Walker that aimed its decaying teeth to my face.

You should know that I have never in my life been to any self defense classes. Everything I know came from personal experience and a few Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies, though I am more of a Jet Li kinda girl. I don't know there is just something about him I find immensely attractive.

But that's straying from the point. The point is I was pretty much on my own since the apocalypse and I had to learn a few things on my own. Like the fact that my dancing skills have actually made my body more responsive and hasty. I could think fast on my feet, my movements were fast and fluid.

Being on my own, I never thought about how I would look killing zombies in another person's point of view, especially when that point of view belongs to a certain Hill Billy dying for a reason to make fun of me.

I must have looked like a reject from a Missy Elliot video because ever since that incident Daryl would not stop looking at me like I was a circus clown—when he is not ignoring, I'll get to that part of the story.

The annoying glances continued till we got back to the pick-up truck and I couldn't stand the sneaky glances he sent my way.

So after we got back to the prison and parked the vehicle I turned to him, I startled him with my fierce expression that demanded his attention.

"Okay what?"

"What?" He echoed, feigning innocence while strapping on his crossbow.

"What is with that look, do I have something on my face?" I demanded, irresponsive to my outburst he had just stared down at me through his nose. He adjusted the weight of the squirrel carcass he held by a string, over his shoulder.

"No, not on your face." He grumbled nibbling on his lower lips as if stifling his need to laugh. I clenched my fists in suppressed annoyance and to make matters worse he had brushed past me like my reaction didn't matter. I had half the mind to throw his dagger at him.

I stomped forward and I moved to block his way. His stopped walking when I glared up at him sternly; his brows raised in surprise.

"What is it?!" He wasn't taken back by my tone and stared back silently, but then a smirk curled at his thin lips.

"Wher' did ya learn to fight like that?" He asked those piercing blue eyes glittering in amusement "Lord of the dance?" he added tauntingly.

I froze under his insinuating gaze "What is that supposed to mean?"

He grinned as if my defensive tone pretty much concluded his suspicions. He leaned back, pleased by my seething silence.

"I reckon'd ders somethin' strange about you." He murmured, crossing his arms over his chest "More than da usual."

I turned away, refusing to stick around. Especially when he was close to reaching the end that I had been dreading.

"Were you a dancer or something?" His words stopped me mid step. I spun around hastily glowering in his direction.

I flushed under the grain of truth in his question and condescending look "I was not a dancer." I denied firmly.

That was kinda true. I was technically on my way to becoming a lawyer, just like good ole dad.

"Liar." He uttered baiting me. I bristled and took a stomping step towards him, holding his intense stare bravely.

"I am not lying." I huffed and turned to walk away. I had only taken like a step or two when I was reeled back in from a sudden tug on my hand. He yanked my arm so hard I was sure he pulled it out of my socket, but the thing is I had been pulled in by like this plenty of times by a dance partner. Especially when I was practicing my waltz so, when my body made contact with Daryl's hard chest my hand automatically felt to his shoulder and my elbow jutted out, poising itself.

I gulped when he took in the sight of my position. Grinning cockily he leaned in and whispered "Bullshit."

I immediately recoiled from him and frowned deeply. Daryl was all smug and self righteous and knocked his shoulder lightly into my arm when he walked past.

I had never felt so embarrassed, insulted or demeaned than I did in that moment. I was pissed off but there was something else behind my need to pummel him into the ground. His touch, it was electric and burned through me, I could still feel the prickling sensation even now as I remembered the incident.

That electrifying sensation fired me up. Not like excited want-to-jump-his-bones kinda way, but with an urge to maim and kill him.

I just want to clarify that I don't feel anything for Daryl freaking Dixon and anything I do feel certainly isn't sexual.

My pride had prevented me from letting him have the last say. Like hell, would I let him make me feel self-conscious about in cooperating dance in my fighting?

I spun around on the heel of my boots, narrowing my gaze on his back I parted my lips and said "You wanna talk girly hobbies, what about you Daryline?"

He ceased his prideful strut and I was keenly aware of the way the muscles of his broad back stiffened. Maybe it was because he knew I discovered his secret, maybe it was because of the nickname I used.

I suddenly didn't feel so creative anymore, especially when he laboriously turned to face me. I was held in place by the chilling scowl on his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He hissed raising one dark brow in my direction.

What did I mean?

I cleared my throat and thus began to express my meaning "Howdy! Name's Daryl Dixon, when I am not out maiming innocent forest animals I like to collect rocks and other shiny objects."

The look on his face was just priceless.

First it was like all the muscles on his face just froze from a sudden gust of ice cold wind. Then once the shock melted away, his upper lip curled up in a snarl, his usual clear eyes turned frosty blue when he glowered at me. I would have been intimidated, if it wasn't for the bright red blush that took over the apples of his cheeks.

Man, I am Lucifer's protégé.

He stomped back to me; I braised myself for the impact of his words.

"Shut yer yapper." He growled a few strands of his dark hair grazing his forehead. I grinned defiantly and took a bold step toward him. His narrowed his eyes widened a little, I knew he wasn't expecting me to do that, which only ignited my need to piss him off.

"Or you'll what?" I asked like the smart ass that I am. He glared down at me and I was curious to know what exactly he would do to exact his revenge. I thought maybe a punch in the face but when his haunting stare fell to my mouth I was taken back. Especially when his gaze lingered there, my mouth felt dry and I bit my lower lip, his reaction wasn't what I was expecting, he almost looked...aroused?

But the look was fleeting because his gaze darted back to my eyes. He let out a snort of some kind before spinning on his heel and storming off.

I stood there for a moment, absorbing the fact that I had actually won. That's when I remembered Luna, weird— I never forget about her. She sat beside me and witnessed the entire dispute. She had that irreplaceable oblivious, tongue dangling look.

I grinned averting my gaze back at the retreating Daryl who was making his way to the cell block, leaving me standing by the gate. At least I thought I was alone.

Rick was standing on the field of grass closest to me with his arms crossed over his chest and watching me with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes. I did not expect him to be there. The man was a freaking phantom in the way he moved around undetected.

I felt like I needed to explain my actions, I felt so embarrassed and panicked internally.

How much of the conversation had he heard?

"I didn't mean anything by it, just a bit of fun." I uttered quickly, he simply stared with that half-grin on his bearded face. I made a haste exit and avoided direct eye contact the entire time. I heard the deep chuckles that left his lips when I hauled ass to the tower.

So that's what happened and Daryl has been mad at me for the past two days since. To the point where he doesn't even sit next to me at meals anymore, just yesterday he was forced to sit next to me because every other seat was taken.

Everyone obviously noticed our lack of interaction and Glen pointed it out. Daryl and I simultaneously told him to mind his own god damn business. Realizing we spoke concurrently Daryl shot me a nasty look and turned away all prissy like.

What a drama queen.

Pfft whatever, I am not equipped to deal with grown men acting like two year olds. Besides it's not like Daryl was the only person I could talk to, there was Maggie. We have gotten relatively close, we don't have much in common but she was an open woman...a little too open at times.

Earlier that day Maggie and I were putting our clothes to dry and we were talking about certain things we missed in our old lives in relation to the life here and I said.

"I miss the freedom of dancing naked in my room." Which was true, I mean the windows on the tower gave me absolutely no privacy. When I change I literally have to sit down and take off my clothes, paranoid that someone might see me. I am not saying that I was ballsy enough to walk around naked in my own apartment but still, I missed having the option.

Maggie, well she was mid folding one of her t-shirts on the clothes line and the mischievous grin on her face should have been my warning.

"Well the alternative is sort of like a dance, if you think of it artistically." I took me a while to understand what she meant. A slight wiggling of her eyebrows was enough to conclude my suspicions.

I rolled my eyes despite being thoroughly amused. "Maggie please spare me the details of your sex life, I am scarred enough as it is." With the dead walking, the last thing I need in my head is Glen and Maggie doing the nasty.

She laughed and tossed one of my wet shirts at me that smacked me right in the face.

I bet if Daryl saw that he would have cheered right up.

What is his dealio? He was just as mean to me. What is my deal? Why was I so bothered by him not talking to me? What is wrong with me?

Whoa Vivian, let's not pull at that thread.

I was lying on the grass that afternoon after a tiring day of washing clothes and other tedious task. Pillowing my head was Luna; she was facing away from my head and lying on her side, just as peaceful. I was venting out my frustrations about Daryl to her and she was listening, or so I liked to think.

My eyes were shut and I was in a reclining position with my left knee bent and my right leg thrown over it. My right foot was tapping away none existent beat while I basked in the sun, it was all good and calm until a sudden shadow loomed over me.

I squinted open my eyes and was startled to find Carl staring down at me, I sat up instantly.

"Look I wasn't near your damn farm." I blurted out and rolled on to my knees, ready to get up and make a run for it.

This kid has got it out for me since day one.

I felt a little foolish being the only one that was panicking, especially when the most Luna did was raise her head before plopping it back down.

That lazy bitch.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He stated apologetically not scowling like he usual did.

"I wasn't scared." I grumbled defensively, I relaxed a little since he didn't carry a weapon "Just surprised." I admitted.

He nodded in acknowledgement; I sighed and fell back on my rear on the grass. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before sitting down three feet in front of me. Luna was between us being as calm and composed as usual.

"So uh, how are things?" He asked breaking into the awkward silence.

"Things are fine." I said unsure of where the conversation was leading.

"Cool." He mumbled while scratching at the back of his head, all shifty eyed and nervous. "I uh, I am sorry about being a little weird before."

I smiled to ease the tension "Before like ten seconds ago or before that?"

"Both?" He replied unsurely with a lift of his frail shoulders.

"You are forgiven."

He blinked in surprise, his slumping posture perking up; his eyes lit up in a new found hope "Really?"

"I would be just as mistrustful if some woman from the forest was eyeing your livestock." I stated he blushed, embarrassed by his actions that day. He played with the grass below his crossed legs.

I watched him for a moment before I asked the question I had been eager to "Your dad told you to talk to me didn't he?"

"Well he suggested I should, it was my decision. Not regretting it, you are nice."

Me? Nice? Well that's a first from a kid. Eat that Theresa.

"Can I touch her?" Carl's question brought me out of my thoughts of my niece. He was gesturing to Luna who was lying down. I made a small 'Tsk' noise between my teeth and she sluggishly brought her legs under her body into a sitting position. I moved closer and placed a hand on her side. She was facing right; all majestic in her stance, when I touched her she turned her head to me. Since I was sitting down, Luna's head leveled with mine, she attempted to lick my face but I pushed her away gently.

"Sure, go ahead." I encouraged, smiling at Carl. He slide forward and tentatively reached out to the dog. Luna watched him serenely; carefully Carl planted his hand on her opposite side and sigh in relief.

I could tell from the happy expression on the young boy's face that he had been dying to pet the dog, considering everyone else his age had had their go at Luna. His pride and guilt probably restricted him, the kid had morals. He probably didn't feel right with petting a dog that belonged to the owner he was wary of.

"Luna right, after Luna Lovegood?" He asked glancing at me as his fingers combed through her thick coat of fur, up to her ears.

The smile that curved my lips was full of ease and wonder "Carl, we are going to get along just fine."


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Sucking Leech

**Update! Sorry for the wait. Thank you to cellardoor0789: You said you couldn't wait, well wait no more! **

**xxx**

**SSC**

_Falling_  
_As the world falls down._  
_Falling_  
_As the world falls down._  
_Falling._  
_Falling._  
_Falling._  
_Falling in love_

_-David Bowie "As The World Falls Down"_

Daryl's face hurt from all the scowling. Ever since his little argument with Vivian all he could think about was how embarrassed he felt.

Embarrassed and slightly aroused.

Now every time he saw her, strutting about in her usual way, his gaze lingered on her longer than usual. Ever since he discovered that she was a dancer it's all he could see in her, the slight sashay of her hips, her poised perfect stance and her toned tan arms.

She certainly danced her way around him. Daryl still felt the bruise on his ego, he rather die than admit he deserved it. He was surprised he let her get away with it but she was just so damn fearless calling him what she did.

He could just picture Merle, clutching his stomach and laughing at the situation.

Where did she get the balls?

Daryl wanted to punish her, in the way he could—by ignoring her entirely, but it was more agonizing than he thought. Clearly the woman had managed to attach herself onto his daily routines like a blood sucking leech.

She was all he could think about, all he noticed and all he cursed. He knew the inevitable day of their next hunting trip was coming up, he didn't know what he was going to do then.

To make matters worse, Rick had approached him the very day she called him Daryline and told him to give Vivian back her knives. Considering she had earned her keep and all. Daryl didn't want Rick to know he was trying to avoid her, though everyone pretty much had their suspicions but chose to be ignorant. He begrudgingly agreed and Rick grinned and gave him a pat on the back before walking off to farm.

Now it was two days later and Daryl found it increasingly hard to remember why he was mad at her. The confusion only stirred whenever he saw that smiling face and bright forest green eyes. He itched to speak to her, or just stand there and wait until she usually said something.

Determined to find distractions like cleaning out his crossbow or maybe Carol needed help with something. Daryl walked in the direction of his cell block only to come face to face with Vivian when he rounded the corner.

They stood there staring at each other, startled for a moment but then an impish smile curved at her lips.

"Hey Daryl."

It literally took him like a second to turn away and begin to walk in the direction he came from. I sighed in exasperation and had to take long strides to keep up with him.

"Oh come on, you can't still be mad at me." I exclaimed behind him once I reached him I swiftly poked him in the back—I felt nothing but muscle under my finger tip.

"You started it." I reminded firmly. He stopped and rotated to face me, grabbing my attention in the fierce way he glared.

"I started it? Girl yer hankerin' fer a good spankin'." He said in his most 'threatening' tone.

I bit my lip to suppress a rising laugh "Spankin', people still say that?"

He did not look amused, I immediately stopped smiling.

"I am sorry okay?" My sincere apology seemed to ease him and for a moment he looked genuinely satisfied, until that smug smirk of his returned.

He folded his arms over his wide chest while holding my gaze "Glad ya came te yer senses, I was waitin' for an apology."

"Really? You were waiting? What about my apology?" I demanded accusingly, braising my hands on my hips to feel a little in control of the situation. But damn it, his glittering blue eyes made my knees feel all weird.

"I was just statin da truth; yer da one who had a hissy fit." He remarked as if he was stating a fact, I gaped in both disgust and shock.

"Me? You are unbe—ah forget it." There was no point in arguing with this Hill Billy, even if I win he will go back to ignoring me and I don't really need that. Besides, I am the adult here.

Shooting him one annoyed look I stuck my hand into my pant pocket and pulled out my sticks of beef jerky wrapped in clear plastic. I tore it at the end and brought the dried meat to my lips and bit down before harshly yanking off a piece. I chewed purposefully, I would have used gum but I don't want to go near that expired shit and the best they had was jerky.

"Where did you find that?" Daryl's stern inquiry made me stop chewing and swallow nervously.

"I uh found it, in the kitchen. Just lying around." I stated hesitant to take another bite when his stare seemed to condemn me.

"Just lying around?" He echoed disbelievingly, lifting on dark winged brow at me. I looked between him and the beef jerky in my hand.

"Yeah... in a cupboard" Okay so it wasn't exactly lying around and was technically looking for it and I didn't just find it. "I was hungry okay if you are going to go report me or some shit just go do it."

I was waiting for him give me a real good scolding for scavenging around the kitchen for food, but he looked more entertained than cross.

"Give me some of that." He ordered reaching out and taking a strip of beef jerky in my hold. He brought to his lips and ate is a lot more gracefully than I did, then again I always liked feeling like Princess Mononoke when eating dried meat.

"So we are cool?" I asked, he paused chewing for a moment to give me a once over.

"Whatever." He grumbled indifferently, I tried not to seem too perturbed by that considering how much I was used to basic courteousness. Then again, Daryl is not like most men.

I am not even that bothered to be honest, I just need him to teach me more about hunting because as much as I hated to admit it—I had a great deal to learn from him.

"Great, because you know...Luna missed you." Well she did, the dog was pretty restless whenever we passed Daryl and I didn't greet him.

"Why would she miss me? I saw 'er a few minutes ago." He said gesturing behind him with the tip of his thumb.

Well I wasn't expecting to hear that, somebody must be neutered.

"That slut." I huffed and my gaze snapped to the corners of the Blocks and in the direction of the farm to see if she was around. That dog is going to get a serious tongue lashing from me. Clearly there is no girl code between us, she goes and sees the man anyway.

"She hasn't humped your leg recently has she?" I asked cautious and serious. Daryl stared at me as if trying to tell if I was just kidding around, but my firm expression caused him to grimace.

"No." He stated hastily like my words had physically violated him. "Nasty." He breathed crossing his arms over his chest in distaste.

"Oh good, cause she is really into you."

Daryl rolled his eyes, abruptly turned and stalked off. I watched him, bewildered by his departure. I stood there a little confused and unsure of what to do next while watching his retreating back, but then he stopped and turned to face me, staring expectantly.

"Come on den." He uttered with an impatient nudge of his head.

"For what?" I responded, hesitant to approach him.

"Ya want yer knives back or not?" I was a little annoyed by the 'matter of fact' way he stated that, like I could read his mind.

I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

"Trick question?" I bit back sarcastically, he shot me a glare. I grinned and approached him.

Wonder what he has stuck up his bum, a pineapple?

I followed him to Cell Block C. I was a little awed to be honest. The place reminded me of one of those most unlikely places to be renovated on a Martha Stewart magazine or something.

There was a steel desk in the centre of the room, piled on top of it was a lantern, a hamper full of neatly folded clothes. Five stools surrounded the table; to the side was another desk, pressed to the wall on my right. To my left a wooden bench stood against the wall between the second and third cell. The place looked homey, in comparison to my previous block that was a lot more spacious.

Daryl had walked off to his cell in haste; I wasn't really that eager to follow him, I was too marveled by my surroundings.

These people really built a home here; did they really think normalcy could be achieved? Ever?

I found it hard to believe. More than that, I found myself thinking about my apartment. I pushed back the feelings of longing, there was no sense dwelling on something you can never get back.

"Hey, Vivian." I was startled out of my thoughts when Beth's smiling face appeared, bright and radiant as ever.

"Hello, Beth how is...stuff?" My energetic greeting dulled down to wonder at the sight of the little human in Beth's arms. It was a baby. I had to blink a dozen times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

She was chubby little thing with, soft looking crop of blonde hair and big blue eyes that stared right at me. The infant's little fingers were gripping at the side of Beth's blouse as the young girl balanced the child on her hip.

"Who is this?" I asked to fill the silence that probably made me look like a total freak, staring at the baby so blatantly. Beth didn't seem to mind and her smile only widened as she glanced at the child.

"Judith, Judith meet Vivian." She introduced us, though I doubted the baby was intellectual enough to know what an 'introduction' was.

"Hi." I greeted, awkwardly. Well that is just the cutest thing I have ever seen, look at those blue eyes "I can't remember the last time I saw a baby."

"I can't remember the last time I saw a dog." Beth retorted cheekily, I grinned and nodded in agreement.

"We are both surprised then."

Whoa, a baby. I was not expecting that. The place felt sacred now.

Judith watching me made me feel nervous. I was never good with children or babies. Carl I can manage because that kid has that maturity about him, the kind you get when you are forced to grow up too fast. Kids on the other than demand attention, love, friendship, a teacher and believe me when I say, I am none of those things.

How could I be when the best example I ever had was my sadistic/ controlling mother.

"Vivi-_anne_, get over here." I rolled my eyes at Daryl's infamous tone, Beth giggled, clearly amused by his title for me. Sighing in annoyance I excused myself from the blonde girl and the baby and followed the direction I heard his voice.

Daryl was standing in what I assumed to be, his cell. Sweaty stench—check. Crossbow in the corner—check. Absences of top the bunk—check.

Yup this was definitely Daryl Dixon's living quarters.

He was standing facing his bed and turned to face me when I had arrived; I shot him a look full of defiance.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? It's Vivian." I corrected mimicking his matter of fact tone.

"What I sed, Vivi-_anne_." He replied guilelessly, I was genuinely staggered. Was he kidding around or could he really not stop exaggerating my name?

"Here are yer tools." He said, gesturing and open hand to his mattress. I was a little dumbstruck by the neatly arrange pile of my knives on his bed. They were all there and brought back so many memories.

My drop-point knife was on the further left, with its ebony handle and its curved blade. A lot of trial and error and accidental stabbings made me realize that knife was not for killing zombies with. Trust me; it was more useful when it came to gutting and skinning because it did the least harm to the meat.

That was only one I probably knew the actual name of—that was because the store I stole it from had the thing on display with a name tang underneath, I was in too much of a hurry to glance at the names of the others— the rest of them I pretty much named as I saw fit, based on their competence in my eyes.

Aw my babies. They were so shiny and clean looking...

Wait a minute, last time I remember they were slightly on the blunt side with mud and other unmentionable bits stuck in their hilts.

"Did you clean them?" I asked looking to Daryl. He scratched at the back of his shaggy hair and avoided my gaze; he almost seemed abashed by the gratifying discovery.

"I had ta; the walker blud caked over them was stinkin' up da place." He grumbled like it was a chore, I resisted the urge to shake my head in disbelief and smiled instead.

"Well thanks. Hans has been needing a good sharpening." I said and lowered my body down on to my knees beside the bunk, my fingers tentatively running over the cool steel.

"Hans?" Daryl questioned gruffly, I craned my neck to see him.

"Hans Gruber. You know... from Die Hard?" Sexist Villain ever, next to Christian Bale.

"Hans..." He echoed, as if familiar with the name. I mean who wouldn't be? Daryl looked like a die hard—Die Hard fan.

He joined me on the floor, sitting on the on his rear with his legs crossed in front of him.

"What's this one called?" He asked pointing to another weapon, I my gaze followed the direction of his arm.

Speaking of Christian—hottie hot hottie—Bale "American Psycho, psycho for short."

I stated picking up the blade by the hilt. There were many reasons why I named it after one of my most beloved movies. One, the blade was flatter and wider in comparison to the others and the shape resembled a shark fin— but it looked more like an axe to me, hence the name.

Daryl was giving me one of those looks that seemed to wonder if I am mad, funny or just plain sad. My response was an eye roll and pathetic shrug.

"What, you think I had a Scrabble out there? I was bored sue me." I grumbled, defensively folding my arms over my chest and averting my gaze to the blades.

"First o'all, yer insultin' the tools. They have specific names."

"Well I am all ears." I uttered, more than eager to learn. I was expecting him to whine in some way, tell me he wasn't a teacher and I was too old and retarded to learn about badass weaponry.

But surprisingly, he didn't.

Poising himself, Daryl reached over and picked up Hans by its sturdy handle. Hans's blade was thinner and the steel stretched out straight until its midpoint, from the middle on-wards the blade was curved inward kinda like a rhino's horn, with a very sharp pointed edge.

Daryl pressed the tip of his finger to the tip of the blade and admired it. The steel gleamed shooting a quick beam of light my way.

"Yer Hans is known as a Clip-point. Bro of yer Drop-point der." He stated, gesturing to the drop-point.

"Their brothers?" I echoed in vague amazement. Maybe I should change their names to something more fitting. Do I know any movies with two crime fighting brothers?

The muscles on my thigh felt sore and stretched from being in a kneeling position for too long. I fell back onto my rear and made myself more comfortable by mimicking Daryl's position.

"Psycho 'ere is da Skinner." He continued his lesson, gesturing to the American psycho.

"Skinner, chilling." I mused while my head bobbed in approved, impressed by the title.

"Bowie." He picked up the knife that looked similar to the Clip-point except it was lengthier, almost the length of a Colt. I referred to that knife as the Plunger, mainly because I had worked it blunt when defending myself against zombies. It was lighter and I could move faster with that particular blade.

In that moment however, I was thoroughly humored by its name.

"Bowie? Isn't it a little plain to be a Bowie?" I joked, I swear the entire Labyrinth soundtrack was echoing in my head, not that I minded. Yup, the knife needed a little more flair, a dash of blond extensions and maybe some glitter to pass off as a Bowie.

"See now your crossbow that looks like a Bowie." I teased giving a glance in the direction of Daryl's precious cross bow. His eyes narrowed to disapproving slits, but the corner of his mouth was curved up in a playful smirk.

"Don't be namin' ma weapon after a she-man, disrespectin' it." He scolded.

"Hey David Bowie is a legend, I'll cut you." Being a fellow Bowie fan myself, I was highly offended and deadly serious. Okay maybe not deadly serious, Daryl certainly wasn't scared.

"Aite Stabby Joe." He snorted disbelievingly; I sat up alert, my gaze immediately darting to the knives at the sound of the familiar title.

"Stabby Joe, I don't see him here." I realized, among my five knives the smallest one was missing.

Oh right, it's in Luna's belt strap.

Daryl watched her, slyly. This woman was so damned ridiculous. She didn't know shit about weapons yet she had managed to survive in the woods with a dog for a whole year. He would have paid good money to have seen how she fended for herself in the time she spent on her own, but at the thought of her being miserable would have forced him to help her out.

Quite vigorously.

As weird as she was, she made Daryl felt even stranger. He didn't know how to describe it but it certainly wasn't in a blood sucking leech way. No, this was more intimate, deeper. He could feel it in his core, when she glanced at him with those twinkling forest green eyes and grin full of mischief.

His insides fluttered in a way that both scared and thrilled him.

_Damn it_, Daryl couldn't deny it anymore.

He had missed her.


	11. Chapter 11: Gobble Gobble My Sanity

**Sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter. It's extra long so I hope that wins my forgiveness :D **

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites. Please dont be shy to comment/review I really want to know what you guys think :)**

**So this is one of the many turning points in the story, I had fun with this chapter and I hope you guys like it too because things are about to speed up if you know what I mean ;) **

**xxx**

**SSC**

_And I dont wanna dance _

_Dance with you baby no more_

_I'd never do something to hurt you though_

_Oh, but the feeling is bad,_

_The feeling is bad _

_-Lady Linn_

So things have been weird...well, weirder.

Ever since this one incident between Daryl and I on one of our usual hunts.

It was a pretty ordinary day. It wasn't like we haven't been on hunts before. It was filled with the usual sarcastic responses to one another and Daryl had gotten into this _annoying_ habit of referring to me as, Twinkle Toes.

I don't know where he picked it up from, and it's probably in reference to my fighting style, but it's all I hear now and quite frankly. I preferred Vivi-_anne_.

Believe me; the name came with an entire list of different abbreviations.

It was always an _"Aye Twinkle Toes, get yer ass over 'ere and help me wit dis."_

Or _"Oi double TT, whatcha got over der?"_

There were a few more, which I can't recall right now, but they will come up eventually. I would always respond with an eye roll or a sigh under my breath, the worst part was the other adults loved the new nickname too.

That wasn't the strangest part, Daryl finding an excuse to degrade my existence was practically second nature. It was everything apart from that. I sometimes found him staring at me in the oddest way. I don't think he even realized it at times, like I would literally be standing miles away and those clear blue eyes of his would find me and watch at me.

Maybe he wanted to kill me, brutally and gracelessly? I wished he wasn't so painstakingly slow about it, just get it done already.

He was probably abiding his time, waiting for us to be alone. But that's ridiculous, he's had plenty of chances out in the woods, he could make it look like a complete accident.

These were of course exaggerations of my mind. I don't think he actually wants to kill me. Despite his peculiar looks every now and then, things between Daryl and I are peaceful. I would never admit this to anyone—and if anyone did ask I would totally deny it— I actually like being around him. I never have to work hard to act normal and I wasn't self conscious around him, it was quite liberating.

Besides, I have plenty to learn from him. He was like an encyclopedia of all things tracking, hunting and skinning related. I had used to rely on spoors to hunt down an animal but Daryl taught me how to use my surroundings, making predictions for the air or smell, even from moss—freaking moss?!

It was all new and pretty amazing to me, I think he found it hilarious each time I demonstrated my amazement from my ever so expressive face.

As I was saying, we were hunting that day. The deer we were pursuing was a turning out to be disappointingly fruitless. Not to mention, Daryl was strangely distracted that day. Maybe he had some 'council' related issues that were bothering him, who knows. I had suggested we find some other form of sustenance and Luna had spotted a squirrel.

Daryl shot it with his crossbow but unfortunately, the speed and power of the arrow resulted in successfully pinning the animal to the acorn tree. Daryl was glaring at it, annoyed by the situation; luckily for him I could climb trees.

Not waiting for a response from him I climbed the tree. It was a pretty high climb, I think I was around five or six feet off the ground. Climbing used to be such a simple task to me when my family used to live in Georgia. It was the only I way I could escape my mother, I think that's was one of the main reasons why she chose to move us to New York when I was six years old.

I got to the dead squirrel, I felt a little sympathetic for a moment when I saw that animal embedded to the wood from an arrow to its furry brown body. There was a trail of blood flowing down in sinuous movements along the surface of the tree trunk. I braced my feet into gaps between two branches and roughly yanked off the arrow.

I was a little confounded in the beginning, unsure of what to do with the arrow in my grip. I figured Daryl would want it back, being real prissy about his arrows and all. I looked to find Daryl staring up at me and I grinned and threw down the squirrel carcass which he caught with ease. Then I situated the arrow between my teeth and began to descend the tree.

Climbing a tree is a lot less tedious than climbing down one, but that didn't mean I needed help. Daryl obviously didn't know this, because I was ready to jump from a lower branch to the ground when his arms appeared, reaching for my waist. With the shaft of the arrow between my teeth I couldn't tell him to back off, so I was forced to accept it.

I was a little surprised by how gracefully he lifted me off the branch without wavering and so effortlessly. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed it a little too much. I braced my hands on his strong shoulders and when the soles of my booths landed on the soft earth, I expected him to let go of me the moment opportunity presented itself, but he didn't.

Daryl remained close, eerily close. To the point where I felt his hot breath against my face, I looked into his eyes to thank him for his support, but I was robbed of a voice. His pupils were blown and a thin ring of clear blue surrounded the darkness.

I was uncomfortable by the closeness, even more by the way his grip on my waist tightened possessively. His lips parted and for a moment I was sure he was going to say something but I was too distracted by his face.

Has he always been handsome or did I just start to notice? Now he is no Patrick Swayze, but there was something about Daryl that was appealing. Maybe it was his sharp nose, high cheek bones or the attractive way strands of his dark hair fell over his eyes.

But I am betting more on the fact that I haven't been laid in more than an year that I was suddenly having, sexual feelings toward Daryl fucking Dixon. I mean what the actual fuck?

My heart pounded in my chest, for a moment I feared the organ would punch its way through its rib cage or something. He moved closer and my breathing hitched when his lips neared mine. He kept that damn eye contact the entire fucking time too, it was the most terrifying, hair-raising—exciting, moment of my life. Part of me wanted to run away, this was way over my comfort zone, but a stronger part of me wanted to stick around to see what he would do.

The shaft of the arrow was practically wet with my saliva and I think at one point, I was drooling. I bet he loved that huh, seeing me all drooling and hot for him. Shit I was actually hot for him, my cheeks felt like they could fry eggs and sweat was trickling down the back of my neck.

But then in the last minute of my agony Daryl bit down on the other end of the stick, closest to the arrow head, the side of his face brushed against mine. I think my jaw slackened from the shock and I simply stared in disbelief when he pulled away with the arrow between his teeth. His lips were curved into a half grin, all smug and pleased by my astonishment.

He gave a sly little bob of his head and said "Olay."

O-fucking-lay.

That asshole was still making fun of me— that was like a whole new low. He could have dropped a pair of ballet slippers on my door step or something, not go tango a la Rose on my ass.

That was just; I didn't even know what to say.

Ever since then, I hadn't been able to look at him the same way. Each time I did, I would be admiring his arms that he insisted on keeping bare and show off to the world.

Okay we get it, you have great arms. Really great arms, I mean like...they were the perfect amount of muscle and flesh and the way his golden arms would just glisten in the sun. Kinda makes me wonder what the rest of him looked like—

"Vivian?"

I looked up to find Maggie staring down at me with this concerned look on her face.

"Yeah?" Shit, was I actually fantasying about Daryl Dixon's arms?

"No it's just; you've been washing those pair of pants for like an half hour now." Oh my god. I looked down; I was knelt in front of a red plastic bail with my arms buried elbow deep in soapy water.

I actually forgot what I was doing.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie asked again, my dazed stare wandered to her, she was already done putting her clothes to dry and I was—I don't even know what I was doing.

"Yeah everything is just peachy." I mumbled hastily trying to avert the attention from me. I got to my feet, bringing my pants drenched in water up with me, I wringed the material in my hands. My fingers were all wrinkly from being in the water for so long. I was experiencing pins and needles along my legs.

"You just look a little flustered." Maggie mused. She was more amused than worried now. I rolled my eyes and shot a glare her way while squeezing out the excess water from my pants.

"Jesus what is with the third degree? It's the fucking sun okay, the glare is harshing my tone." I snapped, she grinned.

"We are in the shade."

I looked around, she was right, fuck. "Whatever Sherlock."

Grumbling I walked past her and to the clothing line facing the basket ball court. With a heave I threw the heavy pants over the rope and arranged it roughly. I could hear Maggie approaching me from behind, I huffed in exasperation. Sweat rolled down my forehead and my clothes were drenched from all the washing that day.

"Seriously Vivian, what's the matter?" She asked, I turned around to face her and managed a feeble little smile.

"Nothing, just a little distracted." I stated it was my attempt at reassuring her, unfortunately it didn't work.

"By who?" _ Whom_, I mentally corrected—habit from dear mother unfortunately.

"Why do you assume it's a 'who'? It could be a what." I uttered trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but the farmer's daughter's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's definitely a who." She stated factually, while smirking deviously at me.

"No it isn't, I am hungry and they haven't served lunch yet." I retorted while keeping a tight leash on my emotions. The last thing I needed was Maggie on my ass demanding to know what I was so hot and bothered about.

Hot and bothered? My god, I needed a cold shower.

"You know you can talk to me right? Just lettin' you know I'm here if you need me." Maggie was being her genuine nice self; I couldn't possibly be defensive any longer.

I smiled and nodded, assuring her that I knew and maybe in time I would come to her. Hoping that this little attraction I was experiencing would fade. It will right? I mean I couldn't possible want Daryl Dixon in that way. I mean he is freaking Daryl Dixon, he takes forever to take a bath, rude, brash, and ill mannered—and that's just the beginning of the list.

He wasn't even my type. Brandon was my type, at least...I think he was my type.

Fuck this.

I woke up early the next morning. Three hours before my usual wake up time—okay fine I couldn't sleep.

I came to a realization in the morning when I sat on the grass to watch the sunrise. It's a new day and with new days old problems fade away.

Whatever it was that I was feeling was temporary, an unbalance of hormones—yes that makes sense.

New day and new prey to hunt. That's my motto.

So with a unbreakable grin I marched my way to Cell Block C. Rick was a little caught off guard by my beaming smile and friendly wave when I passed by but who cares, I am powering through this mild insanity.

"Morning Vivian." Beth greeted when she saw me approaching, glancing around I entered the Cell Block hesitantly, and the confidence had faded slightly for some reason.

Kinda comes with the unfamiliar territory I suppose.

"Morning Beth, Is Daryl around?" I asked noticing his empty space; Beth smiled in that sweet radiant way she always did, with baby Judith in her arms.

"Went to take a shower I think, you can wait for him here if you like?"

"Yeah if that's okay."

"So how are things Vivian?"

"Oh pretty good I guess, despite the apocalypse and all."

"I know right, I am trying not to get my hopes too high. Too much stuff has happened to be able to relax."

I could tell from that wide eyed youthful look in her eyes, Beth was expecting wisdom and well I am just the wrong person to ask it from. So when I usually have no words, I tend to get my inspiration from various songs I have listened to. "I know but I say the real tragedy is how you are going to spend the rest of your nights with your light on, so... just you know shine the light on your friends."

Beth stared unblinkingly for a moment, shifting the baby in her grip, her expression turned incredulous.

"Did you just quote a song?" She asked smiling already knowing the answer.

I shrugged in response "I may have quoted a song."

Her grin widened but then her face stricken in shock, eyes widening in high alertness. I glanced behind me thinking she saw a walker or something to react that way, before looking back at her.

"Oh crap." She exclaimed reaching me in quick strides.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked trying not to seem too concerned. I really didn't know what to freak out over when I was given no context, like—at all.

"I just forgot to do something Maggie asked me, can you hold Judith for a second." I wasn't expecting her to abruptly attempt to thrust the baby in my hands. My instincts kicked in and I took a step back, hands out as if warding off evil.

"Um, I don't I—"

"Don't be scared, just hold her like this." Beth demonstrated, rocking the Judith in her arms for a moment before looking to me. I wanted to decline and run the other way, hell with Daryl. But the desperate pleading look in Beth's wide blue eyes made me crumble. Sighing tensely I reached out and the young blonde helped me hold the baby. Judith made a little baby moan, her pudgy little fingers were still gripping to Beth's shirt collar, afraid to let go. Beth had to practically pry those tiny fingers from around her and fold Judith's chubby arms across her small form.

I was so nervous and my knees felt like jelly. Judith was staring right at me; her fair brows were knotted in the centre of her forehead, as if trying to place my face in her memory.

Shit, I think she smells fear. I heard babies smell fear.

I looked away from those haunting eyes to Beth only to find she had already left, I gulped in horror

Crap, this isn't good.

Shit.

"Hey there Judith." I murmured the way I forced my smile must have made me look like a woman struggling for air, because the moment our eyes met. Judith started shifting uncomfortably in my arms and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh no please don't cry, please please don't cry." To my utmost dismay, the baby bawled.

"Beth?" I called spinning around to face the exit, there was no answer. I was alone with a hysterical baby. Fuck.

"Help." I croaked glancing nervously at the child. Judith's cries died down for a moment but then she looked at me again and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Uh-um, look at the pretty birds aren't they pretty all flying around and stuff." I uttered trying to divert her attention from my face so hideous that apparently makes babies cry. I nudged my head in the direction of the high windows with a view of the sky. The clear blue... bird less sky.

Well isn't that just kick-you-in-your-crotch-fantastic?

"Do you like bird noises? I can make a few if you please stop crying." Not waiting for a reply I began to whistle. The sound was high-pitched yet melodic and I thought about giving up for a moment, because the sound could hardly be heard over the baby's wailing. Then, amazingly Judith went quiet, her cries reduced to blubbering, her pinched eyes opening in awe.

I was imitating a Bobwhite quail, two whistles and one squeak. Just as I remembered, when I first spotted one sometime in the past year, perched up on a tree.

Judith stared wide eyed and amazed, her stubby little fingers reach out to my mouth. Confused and curious to how I was making such alien noises. Well this is one skill I never thought would come in handy, except to freak Luna out, which is hilarious by the way.

"You like that, heard the Grebe? Now I am not the best at it, it's still a work in progress but you are a baby, how much criticism can you really give?" Though the obnoxious crying is enough to make me want to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself for an eternity.

Shaking away the thought I began to whistle like the Pied-billed Grebe. This sound was a little more difficult to make but I had managed to master it. I had to use a lower, deeper part of my vocals and make sharp yet low whistles. Like the kind a flute would make if you tired to play two notes one after another.

I was a little startled when cute little encouraging gibberish noises escaped her pouty lips and a wide smile took over her previous grump expression. She clapped her chubby hands together once before reaching out to my face again, hooking her finger on to my lower lip.

"Aww you like that don't you?" Judith's answer was a light pawing at my chin, I grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't help but admire her small wisps of blonde hair, down to her cute button nose and her plump cheeks.

Why does she smell so darn incredible?

"You are sorta adorable." It felt more like a realization to me than an actual statement, though I fully intended on complimenting her. I got the hint from her demanding little fingers pushing at my mouth, that she wanted more noises.

"Do you know what sound a turkey makes?" She stared expectantly; holding her stare I leaned in close before uttering "Gobble gobble."

A chorus of the most adorable little giggles escaped her mouth, her cute little nose scrunching up. The laughter only intensified when I brought the arm that wasn't cradling her, to tickle her smooth belly gently.

"Gobble gobble gobble." I kept repeating and pressing my forehead calmly on to hers.

Judith's laughs died down and she grinned toothily while sucking on her pinked finger tips. I sighed, completely at ease now and began to rock her in a steady rhythm. Judith didn't struggle uncomfortably anymore but continued to watch my silently, with glittering blue eyes.

Daryl took a quick shower that morning, eager to get outside again and surprisingly...with Vivian. Well it's not so surprising anymore, considering how many random times he would just pop up in his consciousness or how happy he would get to see that curious expression of hers. Daryl knew there was no point denying it anymore; he had grown attached to the strange woman.

He made his way through the corridors, dressed in his usual sleeveless top and torn-at-the-knees pants. He was scrubbing a towel through his damp hair when he walked past the steel cage. He took off the now damp towel off his head and raised his gaze, only to freeze on the spot.

Vivian was rocking baby Judith in her tan arms, one hand was free and prodding at Judith's tiny nose and to Daryl shock, the baby smiled. They were oblivious to the hunter's presence, Vivian was too immersed in reciting a tale to the infant, but Judith was more fascinated by Vivian's mouth and kept tried to grasp at her lips.

"You know, you are a lot less maintenance than my sister's baby. Man, that child was a menace. I know it's not nice to say that about kids but it's not like she can give me shit about it." Vivian stopped to smack herself on the forehead, regretting cursing so flippantly around an infant. "Poop, I meant poop, how old are you anyway?"

Daryl snorted in amusement. He folded his muscular arms over his chest, leaned on his side against the cage and simply watched.

Judith was playing with thick curl of my hair to really care to answer my question.

"Not old enough to answer that question, well um. Let's see."I mumbled to myself.

Judith was doing that whole hitting me feebly on the chin; I bet she thinks that's what makes all those noises. "I don't know that many bird calls, I tried to master the humming bird once but that was a lost cause, they sound like typewriters on speed."

I snickered at my own witty description; Judith didn't really share my amusement

"Gobble gobble, uh-gobble gobble." The giggles returned all adorably high pitched, the sound echoed in the room bringing merriment to the grey, gloomy walls. "You are so precious. My precious."

My voice kinda-sorta-might have gone a little dark and creepy like, because whenever the word 'precious' pops up I instinctively imitate that popular, hideous Hobbit. Although most—by most I mean my law school class mates— appreciated my impersonation, Judith did not.

Her face scrunched up in dislike, eyebrows furrowing again and eyes glistened in unshed tears.

"Oh okay okay I get it, no Gollum that was my bad I am so sorry—"

"Give 'er 'ere." I barely had time to register the voice when an athletic pair of arms came out and snatched the baby from my arms. I was a little startled at first and my attention immediately snapped to the burglar. I sighed in relief to find Daryl reclining the baby in the crook of his arm, her head pillowed on the bulging bicep of his left arm.

"Ya just 'ad to go overboard wit' da gimmicks." He murmured chidingly in that raspy voice of his. I stared unable to look away from the image of Daryl with a baby in his arms and the toddler looking more comfortable there than she ever was with me. Ignoring his scolding words I met Judith's gibbous eyes.

"Gobble gobble?" I uttered the tension on her face eased instantly and her lips curved into a tiny shy smile. I grinned and lifted my chin up haughtily at Daryl who was watching me with those squinted eyes of his.

"See, I am not a total lost cause." I stated rather smugly, he rolled his eyes and diverted his attention to the baby. Judith grasped his index finger in her tiny palm, clinging to the appendage.

What's... what's this? Is Daryl smiling?! Kodak moment.

I had to admit. It was actually pretty sweet seeing the big, broad shouldered brooding man brought down by a tiny baby.

"Man babies are terrifying, I have better luck pleasing a walker, and all they need is a limb, maybe an organ or two." I joked, Daryl chuckled amused by my words and gave me a quick glance from the corner of his eye.

"Babies just need a little coddlin', don't ya sweet 'eart." He cooed at Judith who giggled and stroked his goatee with her tiny fingers.

"All I'd need is coddlin' too if my only job was to sleep, eat and shit all day." I grumbled humouredly, I'll admit I was a little jealous. Babies had it so much easier, people changed you, fed you, it was the perfect life—and she looked really comfortable in those arms of his. Like, really comfortable, hmm...I wonder how I'd feel in them.

Daryl snorted at my words but when the baby stirred uncomfortably; his smile immediately fell in concern. I swear this baby had mood swings or something, one moment she was all smiles next she was fussing strangely.

"Little Ass Kicker just needs her bottle is all." Daryl stated factually, nudging his head in the direction of the lone baby bottle on the table behind me. I reached over and grasped it before handing it to him, though my attention was on his nickname for her.

"Little Ass Kicker?" I echoed as Judith began to eagerly suck on the plastic teat of the bottle. "That is a good strong German name, I am so glad you weren't around to name Luna." I teased playfully.

"I still think it's a shit name." Daryl grumbled just as mischievously, my eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yeah well so is Daryl." He bristled.

"Vivi_-anne_, what is that a hybrid name or something?" He sneered with the utmost annoyance, clearly making jabs at his name was a soft spot "Yer ma took two shit names and made an even shitter name."

I gaped, scandalized by his proclamation. "It's one name and you are saying is wrong. It's Vivian—EN not_ anne._" I enunciated passionately, he made a spluttering noise to rudely dismiss my words. I felt quiet Italian because of the wide hand gestures I was making.

"Whatever double T." He murmured a sly little smirk curved at his lips. My lips parted and my fists clenched ready to attack him with a repertoire of verbal insults but that gleam in his eyes stopped me. He was obviously entertained by my agitated state, I frowned deeply.

"I am not your fuc—"I was abruptly aware of Judith's large eyes watching me" –freaking jester." I corrected hastily, the statement wasn't as powerful as I planned with the absence of an F-bomb. Daryl must have realized this because he was looking at me with one those, lips pressed together, suppressed smiles.

I expected him to say something less witty back, but he kinda stood there. Holding baby Judith and forcing me into a staring contest, which I was unwillingly drawn into. There was just something about those silent stares of his that are full of magnetic energy. It was eerie; we've had plenty of staring contests before, why does this one feel so different?

It was like he was touching me with his mind, all Jedi mind freak. Pleasant shivers racked my body and I felt my face soften in admiration.

This isn't good, Daryl is actually attractive now? I suddenly wanted to be closer to him and far away from him as the same time.

Are the walls closing in on me? I feel like they are. I need to get out of here and down my head in acid or something.

"Vivi-_anne_."My god, please stop calling me that, when you say my name like that I feel like I am melting.

_You cannot be serious Vivian, look at that mess. Anything you feel for him is just an illusion of your deranged mind._

"I should go; I need to uh—"I looked behind me and to the exit that seemed smaller somehow, like I had to practically squeeze my way out. I turned to leave, reminding myself not to trip over anything to raise any suspicions from him.

"I thought ya wanted somethin'?" I froze at his question. I spun back around and forced an immediate smile on to my face.

"You know I forgot, maybe I'll remember later." I said while inching back at the same time, he narrowed his gaze on me, confused by my sharp need to flee. To my relief he didn't question my behaviour and gave a nod of understanding, I took that as my cue to leave... rather fast.

Daryl saw the moment when she began to pull away, it was like watching flower petals constrict at night. The way a slow realization dawned onto her smiling face. Her inner ramblings had frightened her in some way because her expression changed from playful to a woman struggling to breath.

Daryl wanted to know what it was that scared her so. He had never seen such fear on her face before. He wanted to go after her, with a sudden instinctual need to assure himself that she was alright, but he couldn't abandon Judith.

Daryl stood there brooding while rocking the baby gently in his arms. That look in her forest green eyes, it was hard to forget. The kind a person gets when they've discovered a terrible truth.


	12. Chapter 12: Bike-Tastrophy

I made my way around the prison, in search of Daryl. I found him in front of the red gate that led to the parked cars. He was knelt beside of what looked like a Harley Davidson; then again what the heck did I know?

I approached him from the side, watching the way he had one arm braced on the leather seat of the bike, the other meddling somewhere near the wheel of the vehicle.

"Hey—I mean yo, or whatever." I greeted trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, even though I was a nervous wreck inside. I really should have thought this through, what the hell am I even going to say to him?

Daryl gave a lazy glance my way, a few strands of his dark hair had fallen over his usual squinted eyes.

"Mornin'." He grumbled. Shit, even his voice was giving me the shivers, what the hell is wrong with my body? I averted my gaze to the open metal tool box beside him on the floor, filled with gadgets and bolts that I did not recognize.

"What are you up to over there?" I asked curiously, reaching out and allowing my finger tips to graze one handle of the bike. I've never ridden a Harley before though the idea always intrigued me.

"The bike's been actin' funny, thought I'd check it out, in case it becomes a hazard later." Daryl grumbled, steady with one hand on the bike. He looked to me and gave a slight bob of his head "Pass the ranch will ya?"

I was a little confused, I knew he was gesturing to one of the various tools in the box but he didn't really point out which one. I looked to him again, to find he was far immersed in the bike to care to mention it again. I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot so I bent over and picked up a plastic, orange coloured handle with a long steel rod attached to the end of it.

Daryl averted his attention from the bike just as I handed the object to him. He slowly grasped it before looking up at me with strained eyes full of question.

"That's the screw driver." He stated factually though the corner of his mouth curved in amusement. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well you weren't being specific."

"Da hell, usin' da proper term was me bein' specific" He clipped out glaring up at me. He reached out and hooked one finger onto the edge of the metal box and pulled it to his side. I watched as he dragged out a strange steel rod with ends that reminded me of a crab's claw "Jaysus woman, haven't ya ever seen a tool kit befor'?"

"Yeah, this is the face of a woman who's seen and used tools." I retorted pointing at myself and Daryl dead-panned then snorted before getting back to his task.

I tried not to allow myself to be distracted by his flexing biceps but my God, it was just too hard. I was keenly aware of a lone bead of sweat tricking down his sun-kissed arm, curving along the sinuous lines of his strong arm.

I cleared my throat, my mouth felt dry and empty. I leaned against the head of the bike.

"How long you had this ride any—"The support behind me gave way and I was abruptly struggling to stay up right. I clumsily attempted to be in balance which resulted in the tangling of my limbs. I yelped when my I tripped and fell back, my rear made contact with the concrete in unison to the loud rattling of Daryl's bike on to the hard surface beside me.

"DA HELL." The hick exclaimed in outrage, I watched in disbelief as Daryl shot up and stared with clenched fists.

"Oh no don't mind me, just a scrapped elbow." I grumbled sarcastically from my position on the floor. The astonishment in his expression vanished the instant I had spoken. I was a little caught off guard by the heated, kill-you-dead glare he shot my way.

"The hell is wrong with you woman, can't ya keep your hands to yer self." He exclaimed angrily, I gazed back unsure how to respond.

Men and bikes, I really don't see the big deal. But I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, it was partly my fault.

"I am sorry jeez, look it's not even scraped." I said as I got to my feet, Daryl ignored me and began to bring the bike back onto its wheels. I didn't hesitate to rush over and help, lifting up from his opposite side we managed to get the bike back into an upright position.

Until fate decided to punish me when the side mirror abruptly dangled and broke off. We simultaneously watched it fall. I immediately reacted and caught it with juggling movements. I grinned, amused by my hand gestures. Daryl however—was not.

He looked slightly insane in the way he kept furiously looking from me to the detached side mirror.

"You know this is nothing a little glue can't fix." I murmured sheepishly holding up the dislodged part of the bike.

"Glue really?" He braced his wide fingers on the body of the bike and leaned over, glowering at me. "Well while yer out findin' me some glue. Why don't ya pick up a box of doughnuts on the way too."

In normal circumstances I would have found that amusing—and sexy— but Daryl's tone was a little too accusatory.

Okay fine, I still found it sexy.

"Hey no need to get snappy, it was a mistake, I said I was sorry." A dismissive 'tsk' noise escaped his lips, his scowl deepened.

"Woman all ya ever do is say sorry, right after ya trash everything. Look at the state of my brudders bike." The way he said those words and the way he held my stare with those swirling blue eyes of his, made me feel like he was blaming me for more than just the bike. Like my very existence was a hazard to him, what the fuck? If anything he is the distraction.

With his perfect straight hair and those pretty blue eyes and that cute little mole above his lip—that was more vivid than usual because of how red his face was.

"What the fuck do you need side mirrors for anyway, oncoming traffic?" I snapped, bristling under his gaze and my own sudden need to jump his bones.

He froze, his thin lips parted in a moment's disbelief before they curled up in a snarl. I knew I should have been scared but for some reason, I was aroused.

The fierce glance bared such a world of promise. Steamy, writhing on bed sheets kinda promise.

"Ya trying to justify this? It's yer fault." He hissed leaning closer to the point where I could see the thin streaks of dark blue fanning out from black pupils. They were dilated like that time at the forest.

"My fault, what kinda idiot works on a bike without putting the stand on it?" In a fit of annoyance I kicked down at the silver rod protruding from under the bike's middle. The steel object stuck out and scraped against the concrete, the bike swayed to my side and braced against the stand.

Demon-fucking-stration

"It's there for a reason, use it." I sneered at him. Daryl was a little taken back at first, most wouldn't see it but being so close I did. The anger in his eyes faded for a moment only to be replaced by something stronger, primal. His finger nails dug into the leather of the seat, suppressing his urge to probably punch me in the face.

"You better shut yer yapper if ya want to stop me from making ya fall over." He stated, low, calm and threatening.

"Yeah?" I breathed back bravely and not moving away. He blinked not expecting my rebuttal, his gaze narrowed and he leaned in closer.

"Yea." He whispered the hot air that left his lips blew at the apples of my cheeks. I felt a trifle dizzy but still had the stomach to stick around to see if he would actually go along with his threat. Something about that look in his eyes tells me he had no intention of doing me any harm, but instead—something a lot more pleasurable.

We were both breathing hard; I was trying to repress my need to claw off his clothes. What the fuck was his excuse?

"Is everything alright here?" the sudden demanding voice was like a punch in the gut. Daryl and I looked to find Rick at a distance watching us extremely keenly. Like the way a person would stare at two dogs itching for a fight.

"Fine." Daryl grumbled though his eyes remained staring deep into mine. I nodded in agreement to his words. Rick's appearance was like a pin to a balloon, deflating and disappointing.

My knees felt weak and I was suddenly aware of how fast and hard my heart was pounding. I was gripping the side mirror in my hand; I thrust it in his direction. Daryl took it lazily, avoiding my gaze almost warily?

The fuck?

Shaking off my confusion I turned away, walking in Rick's direction. He was glancing between Daryl and I inquisitively and I shot him a glare.

"Don't you have beans to tend to?" I snapped he blinked, surprised by my brash response.

"Just came to check what the noise was about." He said calmly, that pleasant smile of his spreading across his breaded face.

"We weren't that loud."

"Yeah you were."

"Whatever detective." I grumbled rolling my eyes, he grinned. I took notice of the bucket of water he held by the handle in his gloved left hand. "I would help you with that but according to Bob the builder over there; I make a mess of everything."I said glancing at Daryl who was busying himself with his damn bike.

"I can manage, though the company would be nice." He mused nudging his head in the direction he came in, towards the farm. That was his way of trying to get me away from Daryl, afraid of what a little conflict could lead to.

I wasn't insulted, I was eager to get away from that Dixon.

"I could do that." Rick smiled, nodding in thanks and we both made our way out of the garage, though I did stop to sneak a glance in Daryl's way.

Why was I so disappointed he wasn't watching me leave?

I am such a fucking girl; Rick should just give me that bucket to drown in.

Daryl took deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

That woman broke his damn bike. He should have been seeing red but all he saw himself doing was pressing her up against a wall and kissing her senseless.

He was agitated the moment she arrived, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a navy green tank top. The top was tight on her and her curves were extremely distracting. Daryl had to force himself to avert his gaze to the inner workings of the bike, to stop himself from thinking about the outer workings of Vivian Bell.

He hadn't yelled at someone so bluntly in a long time. But that woman knew how to push his buttons like no other. He had to admit, he was harsher than he planned to be but the moment that bike hit the concrete. The built in frustrations towards her and her ability to making him lose any train of thought by just existing, broke free.

Words, he was aware he was speaking but it was just white noise in the background when all he could think about in that moment was—how gorgeous she looked. The woman was a feisty little thing, such audacity and spirit. Daryl's pants felt tight just at the thought of her.

Groaning in aggravation Daryl tried to focus on his task at hand, which he had trouble remembering. He held the dislodged piece of apparatus in his wide hand, unsure of how it got there. What was wrong with the bike again? Other than the newly broken mirror.

_"What the fuck do you need side mirrors for anyway, oncoming traffic?"_

The corner of his lips curved up, amused by the recollection of her snappy words. Daryl immediately masked the fondness in his eyes with one of indifference. He can't have distractions, not now, not in the form of such a woman. She was new, she was not what he was used to and that made her dangerous.

Dangerously seductive.

He hated that he was drawn to her, he hated that he didn't actually hate the fact that he wanted her. His hold on the side mirror tightened, his stare focusing down on his reflection.

Women like her and men like him didn't mix. He had to keep reminding himself even though each look from him baited him to think otherwise.

Rick urged me to go find Hershel because the scrape on my elbow was making him uncomfortable.

He is a weird one, that farmer.

Besides it was starting to sting anyway so I went in search of Hershel, met up with Luna on the way too. Luna was lounging on the soft grass sleeping comfortably. I didn't want to disturb her, considering I didn't allow her to have any sleep last night.

I walked through the corridors of cell block C and to my luck Hershel was sitting on a bench against the wall to my left. He was having a conversation with Glenn when I had walked in, they both looked up.

"Hey Twinkle Toes." Glen exclaimed with a toothy little smile. I dead panned.

Great, him too. Rolling my eyes I ignored his grinning face and looked to Hershel.

"Medical emergency."

"What happened?" The old man asked, slowly getting to his feet—sort of, he still had one leg. He gestured to the empty stool beside the table and I walked over and took a seat. Glen came to my side, looking concerned.

"I was leaning on Daryl's bike and it kinda accidentally fell and well, I fell too." I explained, folding my arm back and to show them the blood that caked my elbow. Hershel limped off in search for the medical kit and I was expecting Glen to offer his assistance instead but he seemed more intrigued by my wound.

"Oh my god, is everything still intact?" Glen suddenly asked I was a little taken back by his alarmed apprehension.

"Yeah it's just a scrape—"

"Not you, the bike."

"Seriously what is with everyone? It was just the side mirror."

"You broke the side mirror." He breathed in disbelief, first time I ever saw an Asian's eyes so wide open.

"It was an accident!"

"How are you still alive?"

I gaped wordlessly but then Maggie came to the rescue and delivered a soft yet warning whack to the back of Glen's skull.

"Glen is just messing with you." She stated while smiling in amusement. I was hardly convinced.

"Is the bike really that important to him?" I murmured just as Hershel walked back into the living space with a white metal box at hand. Glen to a seat on the stool beside me and Maggie leaned back on the table, behind Glen, their stares focused on me.

"It was Merle's. Daryl likes to take good care of it, despite the noise attracting Walkers." Glen said I nodded in acknowledgment. Recalling Daryl's wide eyed angry expression and when he mentioned a brother. I never really understood the sentiment behind a sibling's possession, considering my sister and I were never close. But by the sound and look of things, Daryl had a special bond with Merle.

And I had to go and fuck things up.

"What happened to Merle?" I asked, curiously. I was distracted by Hershel who sat on my other side with a ball of cotton that had the sharp stench of disinfectant. The cool air was suddenly thick with tension, I glanced at Glen expecting an answer but I was a little awestruck by the scowl on his face.

"The Governor." He muttered begrudgingly. Maggie's hand on his shoulder tightened comfortingly but Glen didn't seem at all eased.

"Who now?" I asked. Hershel abruptly pressed the soft cotton to my wound and I hissed from the sudden sting.

"It's not a pleasant story Vivian." Hershel said in his slow fatherly tone, I shot a sardonic glance his way.

"Is it ever?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Run

**PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT!**

**This chapter is a little short but with purpose! I can't seem to split chapter with my usual series of squiggly lines like I used to. So I split them up into two chapters. Also as a way for making up for the absence during the holidays. **

**Thank you for all the support, please review I really want to know what you guys think :) **

**SSC**

* * *

I am such an asshole.

Worse than that, I was fucking embarrassed.

I haven't felt like such an asshole in...Well ever. So naturally I didn't know how to deal with the situation. I used to be so hell bent on pleasing people and having people like me that I never had to deal with making amends. Man did I need to make amends.

I sat there on the grass, facing the prison for the first time because I usually sat staring at the forest. But now I actually took the chance to notice the people I resided with.

After the story about the Governor and everything before that, made me truly realize how much suffering they had gone through to end up here, safe behind prison walls. Even when they were telling me the story, I could see it in Maggie and Glen's faces that they were holding back. I wasn't even curious to know what; their expressions were enough to understand the horror.

I got a lot more contexts into the enigma that was Daryl Dixon.

Despite being a nominee to the worst brother of the year award, Merle was still special to Daryl. Enough for him to consider leaving the safe haven of the prison to be with him, I couldn't even be bothered to get off my ass and go in search of my family. As sick as it was, I didn't even care what they were up to.

It made me realize how broken I was. I didn't even care; I didn't give them a second thought since the turn. Was Daryl Dixon a better human being than I?

It was seven in the morning, everyone was going about their usual task and I sat on wet grass wondering what to do next. Daryl's been ignoring me for the past three days and I don't blame him, I would ignore me too. I am actually a little glad. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to sympathize but it was hard for me to understand emotions that I myself had never experienced.

"Vivian." I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. I raised my gaze to find Glenn standing above me.

"Yes?" I asked, a little taken back by his grim expression

"I hope I am not disturbing your—what are you doing?"

"Chilling."

He smiled and the air around us instantly lightened "We are kinda short on people for the run today, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tagging along?"

"Me, on the run with you guys?" I couldn't say that I was completely shocked, but it was still nice, the feeling of being needed.

"Well yeah, you have been with us for a month now, figured you are essential." He muttered, I got to my feet and patted away at the dirt and grass on my pants. It was a weird feeling when Daryl wasn't the one who came to recruit me because whenever I pictured this moment, it was always Daryl. Then again, in many of my mental pictures, Daryl's always been the guest star and sometimes, the main character.

"It only took a month." I mused gracing him with one of my smart-ass smiles "Well yeah sure, anything to help."

His smile widened, quite pleased by my acceptance of his request "Great, we are leaving in fifteen."

* * *

I had a tough decision to make; it felt like I was cutting off my own arm. I had decided not to take Luna on the run. When hunting we were always better together and it was a big step for her to let Daryl in—which turned out to be a good thing—but Luna isn't so lenient with everyone else. She is still a little protective around Rick and he seems to know it so he stays away, I can't be sure about the others.

Besides, it was just a run for supplies—it wasn't going to be that bad, at least I hoped it wouldn't.

I had to say bye to Luna that morning, though she seemed a little confused/oblivious. Staring up at me with those big brown eyes, I patted her head and a peck on the top of her head.

I had asked Carl to look after her while I was gone. He didn't seem to mind and I think I preferred him looking after Luna more than the other children. Especially since I started noticing Mika and her sister spending an awful lot of time talking to Walkers, what a pair of weirdo's.

After I had dropped off Luna I made my way to the meeting point. Sasha, Glen and Tyreese were packing equipment into the back of the larger vehicles, under the harsh light of the morning sun. They were almost packed and ready to leave; despite myself I was searching for Daryl. He wasn't around to help so I kept myself at a distance to avoid bumping into anyone because everyone seemed to know what they were doing.

"Hey Vivian." I looked up to find Beth's friend Zach approaching me.

"Zach, hey." He smiled at my greeting, dressed in black shirt with a grey jacket thrown over his shoulders and a pair of matching blue jeans. Zach and I had never really talked much, mainly because it takes a while for me to get used to be around another person.

"Great that you are coming along, we can get to know each other better."He mused behind his friendly self "You weren't a secretary to anyone before the Turn were you?"

"What?" I was perplexed by his question, Zach mistook my expression for one of taken back.

"I didn't mean any insult by it; I am trying to guess your occupation."

"Law." I answered hesitantly, his grin widened.

"Ah, yeah I can see that." He sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other "See you gave me a straight answer, unlike a certain someone." He was gesturing his thumb in the direction of somebody behind him. I looked over his shoulder to find he was referring to Daryl who was busy loading the pick-up truck.  
I couldn't help but notice the pile of guns that lay beside a small wooden basket of tools. That queasy, uneasy feeling returned to my gut and I began to wonder why they need so much ammunition.

"Its kinda fun through, trying to guess what he did before all this." I had forgotten about Zach for a moment, luckily he hadn't noticed me spacing out.

"Because he is such an open book." I grumbled sardonically, Zach blinked in wonder.

"Sarcasm, you don't hear much of that these days." He stated thoughtfully "You spend a lot of time with Daryl, any idea to what his life was like before all this?"

That was a loaded question and I was once again lost in thought. Daryl and I did spend a lot of time together yet I didn't know much about him. Then again I hadn't exactly spilt my life story to him but it was a little strange and unlike me, to be around someone I knew nothing about.

"Vivian, Zach." Sasha's ordering tone grabbed our attention; I looked to find her standing in front of us at a distance.

"You two can hitch a ride with Daryl."

* * *

Daryl glanced at Vivian who sat wedged between him and Zach.

Daryl had planned the entire ride to the stores when Sasha had asked him that morning if Vivian should join the run. He couldn't think of anyone better and anyone worse—as a distraction for him—but he didn't want Sasha to or anyone to start suspecting anything about them. So he had inevitably recommended Vivian and Sasha was more than pleased.

To make matters shoddier, she was placed in the car with him and practically pressed against him. This didn't help the coiling confusion and lust inside of him, so Daryl sat in silent contemplation. Trying not to think about how radiant she looked in the glow of the morning sun or her bright brown eyes or tempting lips.

He was hoping she would be distracted by Zach's usual rambling self beside her, but Daryl saw it. Her mind was far away and her replies to Zach were vague and showed her discomfort.

Separation anxiety.

It was pretty obvious after awhile, she was missing Luna.

Daryl pitied her and felt like he needed to comfort her in some way, but such human interaction wasn't ever his forte and he always worried about saying the wrong thing.

So he sat there, resisting the urge to nervously bit at the excess skin on the tip of his fingers and concentrated on driving, despite how hard it was.


	14. Chapter 14: Forgotten Priority

_Through the crowd, I was crying out_  
_And in your place there were a thousand other faces_  
_I was disappearing in plain sigh_

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

_-Florence And the Machine "No light no light_"

There was so much noise around me, I could hardly think. It felt like everything around me was working on overdrive, the colours where darker and even though I was looking and I couldn't see.

I remember the instant everything fell into chaos, a scream followed by rapid gun fire. The sound came from some dark corner at the far end of the store. I was just standing in front of a shelf picking out rolls of toilet paper when it happened. The gunshot alone made me jump and elevate my heart rate before everything around me began to spin from the fear that took over.

My chest was pounding to the point where it hurt. The grip I had on my knife was dulling and that familiar pins and needles shot up my entire body.

Shit. Not now, not like this.

I was trembling, with dread. I swear for a moment it looked like everything was on fire around me and I could hear screams. Familiar screams, from that night. Anarchy, death all around me and me right dab in the fucking middle of it all.

I couldn't breathe, the guns were deafening. I haven't felt this much horror since that night at the camp.

I couldn't, I couldn't.

My legs gave out under me and I fell and landed hard on the tiles. The soles of my worn out sneakers skidded against the floor, my body's instinctual need to bring my legs back under me again. But I couldn't, I just couldn't move.

I had no control anymore. I was going to die here. My body spasmed in reaction to each bullet that left its barrel in a distance, they are all going to die. I could hear the groans and snarls of the dead, their rotting corpses limped past me like I didn't exist and I watched in awe, hiding under a shelf. They were attracted to the noise and I sat there in the silence, in the shadows watching them helplessly.

I couldn't function, not with all that noise. We are going to die here and all I could do was sit there thinking what a messed up day this was. Why did I choose to come? I knew it was not going to end well when I watched them unload all those weapons.

They weren't there to protect, they were a death sentence, held in their inexperienced arms. Fucking idiots, assholes. I am going to die because of them, I should have never been here, and it should have been just Luna and I.

Luna.

Oh my God Luna.

I couldn't leave her, not in that prison, not without me.

My fingers prodded and grazed the tiles in search of the knife; my vision was slowly coming back in to focus. I found the hilt and I managed to will away the numbness in my fingers to clench the tough handle.

The blade armed me with strength and I struggled onto my feet. My legs still shook and for a moment it was hard to find a good balance.

I am not dying, not here, not without her.

* * *

Zach wanted to scream but the fear was lodged in the back of his throat. He struggled against the weight of the Walker that snapped at the air around his face. The fowl breathe of its raspy grunts made Zach's eyes water.

_I don't want to die_. He was scared for his life, regrets began to consume him and then for a moment. Beth. Her radiant smile and sun-blonde hair was like a balm. He wanted to see her again; he needed to see her again, but then envisioning her face as a final image in his mind didn't make death seem so harsh.

Beth's image disappeared when blood splattered across his face. Zach screamed in shock when he found himself staring into the tip of a blade that was driven through the Walker's forehead. The blade retreated and the zombie crumbled to the ground. Zach gasped and fell back against the shelves that held him up, his frantic eyes searching for his savior.

Vivian

She didn't look anything like the woman he talked to an hour ago.

Her green eyes were blazed with blood lust, her face dripping with black blood, strands of her dark hair slick against her skin. She looked absolutely psychotic, welding the knife in her tight grip and standing above him.

Zach stared up at her in awe and trepidation. She didn't even glance his way and turned to face the group of zombies that limped down the row towards her. He watched her whizz towards them, her arm reaching high and slashing them across the throat and plunging the drenched blade into their soft skulls.

It was eerie how quiet and deadly she was. Zach had trouble looking away—until Walkers took notice of him too.

"GET TO THE DOORS!" Someone yelled out among the chaos, Zach recognized the voice, it was Daryl.

Zach scrambled to his feet, picking up his fallen hand gun in the process. He shot at any Walker that came near him, a bullet to the head just like Beth had told him. Vivian was fighting through the walkers behind him. Zach decided to stick close to her.

* * *

All I could see was red at this point, with all the Walker blood that caked my face and my adrenaline rush. But then a beam of light obstructed my vision, like a light at the end of the tunnel I saw the open doors of the store.

Everything around me was just an obstacle.

My arms worked on their own, killing Walkers and fighting vigorously.

I am not going to die, not here.

I was inching closer and closer and suddenly, light engulfed me and fresh air filled my lungs.

I breathed, hard and fast. Black splotches exploded behind my eyes and they only grew bigger. I looked to the skies for light but the darkness prevailed and I was consumed in it.


	15. Chapter 15: Painful Reminder

_Love, I have wounds,  
Only you can mend,  
You can mend.  
I guess that's love,  
I can't pretend,  
I can't pretend._

_-Tom Odell, I Can't Pretend_

* * *

Daryl crept through the forest, his heavy boots crunching over dried leaves. He was trying to focus but it was steadily difficult.

The youngest Dixon always saw hunting as a way of distancing himself from the real world. Where most people spent money on expensive aroma therapy and sat down in silence in an act called "meditation". Daryl enjoyed the outdoors, focusing on something other than his usual shit course of day, hunting made life a little saner.

But today was not one of those days.

It's been four days since the incident at the store. He still had trouble grasping what had exactly happened; it was disappointing considering the precautions they had taken to make it a smooth Run.

Though it wasn't the incident itself that bothered him—Vivian Bell.

He wondered if he was the only one who could tell that she hadn't been the same since the Run. It wasn't the same Vivian he had come to know, something in her had snapped.

His feelings for her had completely dawned on to him that day, when he ran out of the store with Sasha and Tyreese at his heels. The way she was sprawled face down on the floor, blood splattered across her clothes and arms terrified him to his core. Before an abrupt rage and urge to protect her flooded through his system, he had killed all the zombies that had dared to try and approach her form.

Sasha and Tyreese had covered for him when he picked her frail body in his arms, to his relief she was still alive but as white as chalk and her lips were alarmingly pale with perspiration building heavily on her forehead.

He remembered the moment she had woken up that very day, a few hours after they had arrived back at the prison. Hershel had asked for her to be laid out on a lone bed in the medical room. Daryl stood at a distance, watching Carol scurry about for supplies and Hershel checked her pulse and mumbled something about it being weak. Rick had arrived moments later, concern clear in his sad blue eyes.

Rick had asked Daryl about what happened but Sasha had cut in and explained the incident to Rick. Daryl was glad she intervened. He was too busy nervously biting at the skin corners of his nails to respond.

When Vivian stirred awake, silence fell over them and all eyes focused on her. Hershel and Carol leaned over her body, waiting for her to open her eyes and the moment she did—Daryl knew he would never forget that moment.

Vivian had screamed bloody murder, the cry the left her lips echoed through the walls and made the hairs on his body stand on end.

Hershel and Carol were too shocked to do anything at first, but then when they tried to restrain her she had put a hell of a struggle. She had clocked Hershel in the nose in a frenzied need to escape. It took Sasha, Carol and Daryl to stop her from struggling.

He knew it was his voice that had calmed her down; he remembered the crazy look in her eyes. Like everything and everyone around her were demons and his voice was the only one she recognized.

After she had calmed down she still stared at them in a way he had never seen before, so much mistrust. He saw the way her attention was darting from his face to the exit. That same suffocating, under duress expression he had seen from her that time with Little Ass-kicker.

"Iron deficiency had caused you to faint in the way you did. Unfortunately we don't have any iron supplements so tomatoes and rest are my recommendation." Hershel had diagnosed her, after he had tended to his bleeding nose. They had asked Daryl to hang around in case she had another episode but everyone was pretty much invisible to her.

She had such a lost, spacey look in her eyes. Her mind was at a distance, her face still pale and sickly. Carol was sitting beside Vivian's form on the bed; she had gently grazed her slim hands over the young woman's forehand. Vivian flinched instantly and snapped out of her thoughts.

Daryl didn't miss the way Vivian had tucked her hands under her thighs, it wasn't an act of revulsion but a need for breathing space. She had mumbled an apology for injuring Hershel and accented her words with a smile too. Hershel was instantly convinced of her recovering form, Dixon was not.

Hershel was the one to suggest that she avoid hunts and anything too strenuous for a while. Daryl knew the vet had given her the perfect excuse to avoid people and socializing, because she couldn't seem more relieved.

Biting at his lower lip fretfully, Daryl ventured out of the woods and back to the pick. He held a string of squirrel carcass in his hands which he threw onto the back of the truck. He was in a hurry to get back to the prison. A lingering, daunting feeling in the recess of his mind made him nauseous

* * *

I need to get out of here; I have to get out of here.

I could feel Luna's eyes on me as I sat with my back against the steel wall of my quarters. I was nervously tugging on the dry skin of my lower lip with the edge of my incisors. I couldn't stand to be here another moment longer.

Ever since I got back, ever since I woke up that day. All I could see around me were Walkers. I knew it was my paranoia at its most exaggerated state but the delusions have given me perspective.

Who was I kidding? I didn't belong here. I wasn't meant to be within walls. How could I have forgotten the lesson I had learned that day in the camp.

Everyone around me was a potential Walker. Everyone could die and come back to kill me. The fact that Glenn had told me that little snippet of information about everyone being infected only further justified my need to flee. I need to get back to the woods. I was safer there with just Luna.

I wanted to leave the moment I had woken up, but Hershel was right. I was weak; I needed to regain my energy before I could make a move.

"We can't stay here." I murmured looking to Luna who simply sat there, a forlorn look in her eyes. I wanted her to object, tell me it was wrong, and tell me that we should stay.

Luna got to her feet, lowered her head and walked towards me. I watched as she nudged at my elbow with her wet nose before settling down beside me.

The comfort of her presence made me realize that I was shivering. Heaving a heavy breath I had been holding in, I hooked my arm around her furry neck. She nuzzled into my side and I allowed myself a moment of relaxation. The storm in my mind wouldn't leave and I didn't help that my mother's voice had double in force.

_These people are going to be the death of you, I have warned you not to get attached. _

Attached, she was right. I was attached and it was going to be the death of me. I needed to leave; I had to leave before this went beyond my control. I need to find a plan, a way that I could take off without being noticed.

But that's going to be a pretty impossible task with Daryl watching me 24/7. It was haunting; every time I looked over my shoulder there he was staring at me. With those iridescent eyes of his, each time our gazes met I swear there was this strange churning in the pit of my stomach that could lessen my resolve.

I had to pull myself together, I couldn't stay here. I will not! But I can't exactly just get up and leave. I needed a plan. A damn good one.

I couldn't think with all this noise, it was like ever since that day my mind would automatically replay the events. The blast of the guns, the screaming. I had woken every night for the past few days, terrified to my core.

I was sleep-deprived, iron-deficient and going crazy. How could I possibly escape this place in such a state?

Keeping up appearances was the worst part. Everyone seemed to see me in a different light, like I was some hero. Especially in Zach's eyes, he hadn't stopped thanking me since and it was difficult to keep smiling in his presence and act like everything was okay. It wasn't, I didn't want these people around me. They don't know what I've been through, they don't know the danger they are in, the danger they are putting themselves in. At the end of the day we are confined by walls, walls that will be the cage that traps us when those dead-bastards finally break through.

_Little Vivian, always carrying such a bleeding heart. I told you once and I will tell you again. These people are not your responsibility, they are below you. _

Hearing her condemning voice in my head only deepened my anxiety and the tears began to build up. I had forgotten how terrified I was, how terrified I had been. I had forgotten about what I had gone through to survive and I was painfully reminded why I had avoided people all this time.


	16. Chapter 16: Flash on Caffeine

_Ow!_

_I am strong, love is evil_

_It's a version of perversion that is only for the lucky people_  
_Take your time and do with me what you will_  
_I won't mind, you know I'm ill, you know I'm ill_

_-Hit Me Like A Man, The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

Ever had one of those moments where you are packing your bag. You got everything sorted, the clothes, the shoes, the cosmetics, and the music but then you realize something is missing. You find out it's actually your iPod you forget to pack and you spend like an hour looking for it.

Well this situation is kinda like that; if my iPod indirectly tells me it doesn't want to leave and simultaneously crushes my heart and soul.

Now, Luna isn't a dog of many words but I think I know her better than anyone. So if there were any changes in her, I would notice.

Earlier that morning I sat in the grass, a new found fear had latched itself to my heart. Luna didn't want to leave; I could see it in the way she had gotten comfortable around people, people that weren't me. She adored the children, she was loved by all—how could she not be? Luna was the epitome of lovable.

She belonged here, more than I did and the thought of being the one to rip her away from a place that gave her comfort, food and shelter, made me the villain. Worst of all, knowing that she would actually be better off without me made me want to curl up into a fetal position and cry.

I couldn't afford to be depressed, hell with Luna if she wants to stay here. I can survive on my own, had she forgotten that I was the one who saved her? She couldn't do a damn thing without me.

"Vivian."

I was brought out of my irate thoughts by the sound of Rick's voice. I looked to find him standing beside me, staring down at me with blue eyes filled with concern.

"Hey." I greeted, trying to seem nonchalant. Luckily Rick didn't seem to notice any flaw in me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I got to my feet.

"I am feeling better, with all the tomatoes Maggie had been forcing down my throat."

"That's good." He mused, genuinely pleased. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a hunt."

A hunt, I didn't know why I didn't think of it before. It was the perfect opportunity. Me alone in the woods, the perfect getaway. I practically jumped at the opportunity and Rick nodded in agreement before strolling off to tend to his garden/farm.

This is just perfect; I don't need to act like I belong here. No more forced smiles or claustrophobia.

I hauled ass to tower and began to pack my bag, stuffing my clothes and knives and—Luna's belt, where is it? I remembered I had washed it a while back, I guess it was still on the clothing line. My first instinct was to go fetch it and then find Luna but then I stopped to think for a moment.

Do I take her with me? Suddenly the idea of being without her terrified me. My palms felt sweaty and my heart was racing—NO. I closed my eyes and took deep calming breaths. I need to get out of here, I can't just keep changing my mind each time someone depended on me. I learned that lesson from being unhappy most of my life because of my mother's needs. I have to survive; I am not ready to die.

Zipping up my bag I exited the tower. I am not going to lie, I wanted to say good bye to everyone but that would just make things harder and I was afraid I would want to stay.

"Vivian!" I halted at the sound of Carl's voice calling out to me; I had just passed the farm when I had heard him. I turned to find Carl running towards me with Luna at his heels, I watched, perplexed.

Carl finally reached me and stopped right in front of me before he bent forward and planted his hands on his knees, in a desperate need to regulate his breathing.

"I heard you are going on a hunt, so I belted up Luna for you." He said in between deep breaths. I looked to Luna who was panting equally fast, wearing her black straps and staring expectantly up at me. I frowned. How I was going to keep her from harm's way now? If I tell Carl to keep her he would grow suspicious. But in a way I was glad, Luna was going to come with me now, she was just going to have to deal with leaving once we are out in the woods again, adaption is in her genes after all.

Stiffly I thanked him and Carl smiled in a toothy way. I was a little surprised; he had never smiled at me in such a way before, full of trust and like. It made my heart clench a little; I was never going to see him again.

Despite the mad alarms in my head, I found myself reaching into my pant pouch and taking out the pocket-knife I had always kept handy. I looked down at the slightly scratched black hilt of the folded object. It felt heavier than it usually did, maybe it was because I was willing myself to let go of it.

Averting my stare from the blade I looked to Carl and smiled, holding the knife between my finger tips, a gesture for him to take it.

He stared at me, his eyes full of wonder and confusion.

"Take it." I gulped down the nervousness in my throat "Please."

Hesitantly he reached out and grasped the hilt with his pinked finger tips and I allowed myself to let go of the blade.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked, his dark brows furrowing suspiciously.

"You might need it; danger comes in the most unexpected times." I couldn't keep the smile up for long, especially when I felt myself physically wince at the jolting memories that flashed in my mind. "Believe me."

"Thank you." He murmured gratefully, admiring the object thoughtfully.

"Its name is Stabby Joe, but you can call it whatever you want." I grumbled while adjusting the strap of the bag on my shoulder. Carl laughed wholeheartedly, he gazed up at me with a large happy grin.

"Stabby Joe. I like that." He suddenly seemed bashful and began to shift his weight from one leg to the other "Good luck on the hunt."

I bit my lip, part of me wanted to tell him goodbye but the other half of me knew that would just be too damn painful. I simply nodded and managed a feeble smile. Carl patted Luna fondly and the dog licked at his palm once before walking to my side.

Giving the young boy one last look I turned on my heel and walked in the direction of the main gate, extremely aware of Luna strutting beside me.

This was it Vivian, no turning back now.

There were two figures standing beside the pick-up truck, closest to the gate. Perplexed I made my way to towards the vehicle, mainly because Glenn was standing there and waving me over. Rick was standing by the gates to open it for the departure.

"Hey Twinkle-Toes. Great to see you up and a bout." I would have smiled back but my unwavering gaze was focused on Daryl Dixon. He was standing beside Glenn, glaring in my direction and just at the sight of his hunting gear in the back of the pick-up truck made me want to throw up.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. Why am I so stupid? Of course they wouldn't let me go out there alone.

But why did it have to be him? I was still avoiding him from our argument the day before...

_It was supposed to be just another lunch. I had grabbed a plate of food and sneaked off in the direction of my private corner. I needed the space and a break from Maggie's overly motherly ways. _

_I was sitting quietly eating with Luna beside me when Daryl had walked over with a plate at hand. I expected him to question my reversion back to old habits, but he simply stared for a moment...almost relieved to see me. Then he had dumped an entire lump of cooked tomatoes from his plate onto mine, I was disgusted. _

_"Eat yer tomatoes." He had ordered. _

_"Never a fan of tomatoes." I replied, pushing side the concoction on my plate with a slice of bread. Daryl took a seat right in front of me, which was out of the norm because he usually sat beside me, his back against the wall. _

_"Tha' explains a lot." He grumbled more to himself before looking up from his plate and at me "Doctor's orders." _

_"So I am reminded, repeatedly." I was trying not to let my agitation show, maybe it was because I wasn't used to being so cared about but it had gotten to the point of suffocation. I never liked being told what to do. _

_At an attempt to distract myself I changed to topic on to him "You are back early." _

_Which was true, when Daryl and I went hunting we usually got back just before the sun had gone down. _

_"It's a lil hot out der, hard ta focus with sweat in ma eyes." He mumbled a little too hastily, like my question bothered him. _

_He was picking at his food and stopped to look to me again, catching me with those iridescent eyes of his. "Heard ya been in the room a lot." He stated disapprovingly. _

_"The heat." _

_"Really, because it kinda looks like yer purposefully keepin a distance." _

_I didn't like the way he had said those words, it felt and sounded patronizing. Also the fact that Daryl was sitting directly in front of me didn't make things better, he was too close, I began to notice all those handsome features on his face again. _

_"Since when did you give a shit what I did and did not do?" I'll admit it wasn't one of my finer moments to snap at Daryl the way I did for a simple question. But my head was pounding and being so close to him made me uncomfortable and I didn't know why. _

_"I am just checkin ye don't need ta—" I was quickly on my feet, I couldn't stand to be near him any longer. My heart was racing and I was feeling so damn emotional. He wasn't allowed to care, he can't show this now, not when I had decided to— _

_"Stop acting like you know me, you don't. None of you do. So get off my flaming back." After the words had left my lips guilt flooded me. Daryl's expression was frozen in shock for a moment, he stared up at me, startled by my outburst. I didn't know if I was imagining it but for a fraction of a second, he looked genuinely hurt—until the look was replaced by extreme annoyance. _

_He got to his feet, towering above me and making me feel smaller than I already felt. _

_ "Fine, if that's what ya want girl, you got it." He spat before stomping off, muttering under his breath about 'hormonal crazy women'. Staring after his retreating form, part of me knew that he wasn't the type of person to go around asking people if they were okay. I had to be the one to shoot him down for his concern. _

This is why I don't belong here? I am not a good person and these were good people. I am unstable and I fuck shit up, they deserve better—especially Daryl.

Now I was stuck on another hunt with him, how the hell was I going to get away now?

"Enuff yammerin'." Daryl's irritated grumbling tone snapped me out of my thoughts "Reckon' we should leave 'fore we lose mer daylight."

He made his way to the front of the pick-up, in the direction of the driver's side. If seating in the back was an option I would have jumped at the chance, I wanted get away faster than Flash on caffeine.

* * *

**I know I know, terrible cliffy and that was so evil of me. Not to worry because I am almost done with the next chapter and hopefully it will forgive all ^^. I am planning on publishing it tomorrow if all goes well, you guys will get two chapters this week. Yay :D **

**x**

**SSC**


End file.
